Guardians of the Disney Kingdom
by Disneylover93
Summary: Six teenagers are whisked into the world of Disney after playing one of the songs of one of the Three Walt Maidens and now in order for them to find their way home, they must find sacred weapons to stop Chernabog from being freed from his prison.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is a retooling of my first fan fiction, The Many Adventures of Natius. I do not own the copyrights to any of the titles or anything featured in this story not even the songs. This story is dedicated to a former principal from my high school and anyone in my family who had passed away throughout the ages and the classic Disney stories.**

Prologue: The Legend of the Shrine of the Firebird

Everything always started with a beginning.

There are some that have wondered on how they built these structures, such as the Pyramids of Egypt, an example of wondrous structure. This story begins in 1955, when Disneyland opened for the first time. A person was discovered within the Redwood Forest, a place that was said to have a creature of fire within it.

1955, Redwood Forest

Avery Huston, an old man was hiking in the forest with his Rottweiler, was enjoying the beauty of nature. He was looking at the trees that were high above him into the the sun's warm light. The Rottweiler, however, caught a strange scent. He dashed through the woods dragging Avery with him until he stopped at the source.

Avery looked on in astonishment. He saw what appeared to be a structure that looked as if it was a temple of some sort. Avery, out of curiosity, decided to look and see what was beyond the wooden doors. He opened one of the doors and was amazed. The Shrine looked as if it was a church and he saw a statue of an eagle that looked as if it was made of fire. Sunlight shown on the stained glass windows, lighting up the room with an array of a rainbow.

To his surprise, he saw on the floor a circle with two more round circles as if it was ears of a mouse. It looked like that character from a Walt Disney shows that he watched as a younger man… Mickey Mouse if he was correct.

Just as he was about to proceed, he stepped on a switch, and heard a clicking noise. He turned and saw a pendulum shooting out from the wall, ready to cut him down. The man quickly avoided it by stepping back into the entrance way.

As soon as he left the shrine with his dog he reported it to the police. When he lead them to the place he had found, it was gone without a trace.

One of the officers started to laugh at him thinking it was a joke, "You discovered a shrine?"

The other officer stated, "You need to get your head out of the clouds."

Avery looked to where the missing shrine was and felt disappointment. No one would believe his story except for himself! Everyone would think that he was looking for attention, or worse, they'd think he was insane!

Even though it was considered a joke amongst realists, there are some things that can occur in unforeseen ways. Fifty years later, they found a young boy unconscious in the forest. No one knew how he came to the forest. Overtime, the shrine became an urban legend. Some parents passed it off as a story to scare their children before going to bed. Yet, there are certain people that believe in this gateway to another world…

2005, Disney Forest

It was a miserable night in the forest. It was as quiet as a graveyard, yet it had a foreboding aura as a man garbed in a light blue cloak kept his hood up and strolled casually through the forest, a young boy in his arms. He placed the boy on the grass in a gentle manner. The boy looked to be nine years of age. With spiky, jet black hair that spiked downwards towards the nape of his neck. His eyes were the color of ember. He was fading away, as death drew nearer. He wore a crimson long sleeved shirt, black pants and boots.

The boy was looking at the moonlit sky as if he was asking someone from above to save him from the predicament that would end his life soon, the only thing he was able to remember was a smack to his skull with a blunt object.

The hooded man was desperate. He searched for a knife within his cloak, finding one in its scabbard.

He said in a reluctant tone, "It's for your own good. We do not want you to interfere with our plans, our master or have you go through with this."

He lifted the knife, now released of its scabbard but ran into the shadows of the trees once he heard the bushes rattle with movement. The boy was trying to keep himself awake long enough until someone would come, but he sank into the darkness just as a voice spoke.

The voice said, "Hello."

The boy responded, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The voice replied, "My identity is of no importance, young child. I saw a small spark of fire, and it led me to you."

"That was my fire," said the young boy. He placed his hand on his chest, "Now that fire is fading with my life."

The voice offered, "Young man, I can offer you a new chance to live, if you become my avatar. But be warned, my fire can cause both destruction and salvation and you won't be able to remember who you were before this night. Do you accept this chance?"

The boy was reluctant on whether he could accept the voice's offer.

He asked, "What if I refuse?"

The voice answered, "Just like an old memory lost in time, this world will forget you. Fading away from existence and falling into obscurity. Take a look at your hand."

The boy looked at his hand and saw that it was see through as if he was disappearing from generations. He felt anxiety coursing through his mind and heart.

He answered in reluctance, "I accept your offer."

The boy extended his left hand. Without warning a double edged long sword appeared. The blade was a dark red and the hilt was black with the head of an eagle with flame orange eyes. A fire started to emanate from the sword and it shot in the sky. An opening, like a portal, looked into a new world.

The man, seeing this, ran away from the sight in fear.

Redwood Forest, 2005

A girl of ten years old with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue tank top and black jeans. She was walking her Golden Retriever in the Redwood Forest. She saw a boy who looked no older than nine years old with jet black hair dressed in a red long sleeved shirt, sky blue jeans, and black boot like shoes. Yet he was lying face down.

The girl's eyes widened in shock and she shouted as she was running to her father, "Dad!"

"Jeanette! What did I tell you about running off without me again?"

The girl cried, "But dad, there's a kid in the forest."

The girl's father was lead to the scene and he stared in horror as he saw the child.

He started to call the paramedics, and then checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find that he had one. No CPR was needed.

Half an hour later, the paramedics arrived at the scene.

One of the medics stayed behind to question the father and child. Two more were strapping the unconscious boy to the stretcher.

"This is the place where you found the child?"

The man nodded. His daughter Jeanette stated with worry in her tone and eyes, "I don't even know his name."

"Ignatius." said the boy on the stretcher, "My name is Ignatius."

**Author's Notes:** The story has begun. Tune in next episode which will take some time because as I said before I have a life. Until then, positive feedback and constructive criticism is welcome. By the way, what family names would suit Snow White and Cinderella? Please leave suggestions in the review box.


	2. Episode I (1): Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company; or any of the horror movies mentioned nor do I intend to use any of this for profit. Anyone who's a fan of older shows like Wizards of Waverly Place or Hannah Montana, this is not meant to insult any one in any way, shape, or form. **

Episode I (1): Beginnings

**May 2, 2012 Los Angeles, California 6:55 am**

A 15-year-old boy with short jet black hair that spiked downwards to the nape of his neck and hazel eyes woke up with a shock. As gasps of fear were coming out of his small slender body.

He began to look around his clean and organized room to hear his alarm clock going off. Natius realized that he was back in the Grimhilde estate as he sighed in relief.

After dressing himself in a crimson short sleeved shirt, black jeans, black boot-like shoes. He began walking to the window of his room.

He muttered to himself, "I have been having this dream every night since I was a kid. I wonder why?"

He opened the window to see a sky that was bathed in sunlight and his moment of peace was cut short when he heard a yell, "Hey Natius!"

He saw two figures out of his window. One was a girl around his age who had curly dusty blonde hair that cascaded to her waist and emerald green eyes.

She was garbed in a green t-shirt, beige pants and brown low heeled shoes. her name was Bianca Grimm-Rosatti.

The other figure was a well-built dark skinned 16-year old boy with wavy black hair and brown eyes. He was garbed in a navy blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and red and black sneakers, his name was Alexander Clemens, but he was called Zander by everyone else.

Zander shouted with aggravation as he looked at the window in annoyance, "Hey Nate! We're going to be late for the first class again if you don't get that lead out!"

Natius came out of the door.

"Where are you going Natius?" asked a woman's voice.

The woman was in her early-forties. She had ebony black hair that was wavy and reached to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress that looked as if it was from the 1930s, it was his mother, Ariana Roseraven.

Natius answered, "I'm going to be late for school, mom. So I have to go."

The woman replied, "All right sweetie, but you better not cause any more trouble this time."

Natius answered back, "I won't."

He walked out to join his friends to head over to their school.

**At the campus...**

A 16 year old young girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue-green eyes dressed in a simple light blue dress and black walking shoes was running over to the school campus and asked, "Am I late?"

Natius answered, "No you're not late yet. Glass Maid."

The girl snapped with annoyance, "I said it before Natius, my name is Jeanette."

Bianca cried, "Jean! How've you been?"

Jeanette answered as her tone changed into one of annoyance as they proceeded to walk in the doors of the school, "My older brother Chad got into a fight with my mom again! Granny Illene is threatening to press charges against him and kick him out. I'm about to lose my patience with him!"

Zander asked, "Have you tried anger management classes?"

Jeanette answered as she opened the door, "No."

Hallways...

Bianca was trying to get to class, but she felt herself tripping and she was met with the eyes of a sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. He went by the name of Brandon Kyle.

Brandon was known in his school for his disrespectful behavior, he would often skip class and he had gotten into trouble for carving on a teacher's desk.

He said, "Hey Bia. Remember the date?"

Bianca retorted, "No. Stop trying to force your romance on me! It's bad enough when you picked on Natius being with me and now you're here to force some stupid relationship that's not going to work. I'm not just some damsel in distress that needs rescuing."

Brandon retorted, "You mean the pyromaniac! You're in love with him?"

Bianca replied, "No. I mean granted Natius can be a fire starter, but he has a sense of compassion. You on the hand need to pull your head out of your ass before you end up in a world of trouble."

Natius was walking down the hall with his letter noticing Brandon "What are you doing here? I thought you got suspended for that vandalism last week when you carved Mr. Virgil's desk."

Brandon snapped, "Butt out nerd! It doesn't concern you!"

Natius retorted, "You're going to get expelled if you don't leave Bianca alone."

Brandon taunted, "The pyromaniac is in love with a flower girl."

Natius was about to hit Brandon, but Bianca intervened and stated, "If you attack, you both will get detention."

Natius lowered his hand and he stated to Brandon "I hope you get some help with your attitude and take responsibility for your bull."

Brandon retorted walking out, "That's hypocritical for a pyromaniac."

Natius snarled as he was held by the arms holding him back from striking the young man, "I'll kick your ass if you try to hit on Bianca again!"

The figure holding Natius was Zander who was getting irritated with the boy's anger issues

Zander scolded, "I must say Natius, I'm a little disappointed in you."

Natius cried, "He started it by trying to hit on Bianca."

Zander retorted, "You're getting into an argument that's not worth getting detention. Come on we're gonna be late for class."

The boys walked into the classroom.

Natius began to hear a chewing noise in his backpack and to his surprise, he found a small white dwarf hamster with red eyes.

Natius cried, "What are you doing here Yuki? I'm going to get detention for this!"

The hamster started to scurry outside Natius's backpack as he screamed, "Yuki! Zander help me catch her! "

Zander grabbed an empty container as he sprinted to be caught up with the runaway hamster and stopped Yuki from entering a mouse hole in the wall!

Zander looked at Natius in disappointment and as he started carving holes on the container holes for the hamster to breathe,"You need to keep a close watch on that little hamster. There"a a good chance that she would've been eaten by the feral cats out in this area. Or even a mountain lion."

The teacher stated bluntly, "You've just earned yourself detention young Quinton. I would've thrown that disgusting rodent into the streets and let the feral cats have their way with it. Rattlesnakes have a reputation for eating rodents."

Natius retorted, "Yuki is a female snow white dwarf hamster, her name is derived from the Japanese word for Snow. I have a feeling that my younger sister Anna-Marie let her out of her cage again!"

**After School**

Zander was with Natius's friends as they waited out of the school.

Bianca asked, "Where's Natius at?"

Zander answered, "He should be here in 3...2..."

Natius caught up as he ran, "Sorry for being late. I had after school detention for burning my letter to my grandfather and my hamster escaped and was eating my binders, I had to have my mother pick up the hamster. Before leaving the school, she told me that she'll have a discussion about why my hamster got me in detention. I hope that she won't punish me for bringing a pet to the school."

A voice yelled, "Again?!"

The figure was a young man who was 15 years old. He had a fair tan which reflected on the fact that he was Egyptian American. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had an upside-down pyramid with an Anubis eye on the center, black jeans and white and black sneakers. His name was Mahad Newman. He was carrying a miniature boom box playing _Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl_ in full blast.

Mahad stated, "Natius, this is the third time this week! I should have given you the code name Flame Swordsman. Better yet Bakura because you look just like him only with shorter black hair."

Zander laughed, "That's pretty damn accurate."

Natius replied, "I'm going to investigate that urban legend about the forest."

Bianca asked, "Are you serious?"

Zander retorted, "We could end up getting into a lot of trouble."

Jeanette smiled, "Hell yeah. That'll get me a day off from my brother."

A voice stated, "If you ask me it's better than the same old boring schedules."

They turned to see the owner of the voice was a girl who was short for her age of nineteen years.

She had straight dark brown hair that was braided to her waist and brownish green eyes framed with thin wired round eyeglasses. She was wearing a dark purple medium length sleeved shirt, dark green cargo pants, and white sneakers.

The girl was walking with her dog on a leash that was around the girl's wrists. The dog was a Cairn Terrier/Lhasa Apso mix that had bushy brown and white fur and floppy ears wearing a camouflage collar with an emerald green name-tag. The girl was carrying a huge blue book.

She flipped a page and saw a double-edged long sword with an hourglass and four scimitars as spindles she muttered, "That's strange; I don't recall any sword with an hourglass embedded upon it in any Disney animated film or the live-action films."

She felt herself being tugged by her dog and her book fell out of her hands and she tugged her dog's leash in hopes to restrain the little dog, but it started to run after a mouse like creature as it shook its head off the collar.

The girl started rushing after the dog unaware she was running into the Redwood Forest crying, "Wizard!"

Zander cried, "Hey! Wait!"

Bianca asked, "What do we do? She might get attacked by a bear or something."

Jeanette pointed out, "Plus there are folks out there that could do all sorts of crap."

Natius stated, "We follow her. Maybe she might know something about the urban legend."

Bianca saw the girl's book and she picked it up and noticed it was a huge dark blue book with a golden insignia of three circles with two on top of the bigger circle as making a silhouette of Mickey Mouse on the back of the book.

The girl began to catch up to her dog and she placed the dog's collar back on and she snapped, "That was a bad Wizard! You don't ever run off like that!"

She noticed a huge shrine like place and just as she was about to venture into the shrine she was stopped by a voice who cried, "Hey, are you okay?"

She turned to see the quartet that she passed by moments earlier and she stated, "Sorry for having you guys come all this way."

Natius stated, "I'm the one who suggested to follow you."

The girl realized the book, and she asked, "You're that Disney nerd?"  
Danyal examined the book and shrugged to the girl look pretty interested in the book.

Danyal answered, "I've been a Disney fan for years." He smiled and stretched his hand to let her have the book." Why do you ask, uh? Do you want the-?  
The girl instinctively pushed the book back to him. Danyal was shocked. However, the girl looked down and away. Before Danyal or anyone could ask if she was okay. The girl quickly looked with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she said simply, "Oh, my name is Bianca Grimm-Rosati, I'm sorry about that. It's just that when I saw the title Disney, I was feeling... concerned."

Danyal asked, "Why?"

Bianca looked down again, looking no one in the eye. "Well, it's my mom, she forbids me from having any Disney things. My mother... she's not a fan. I've only know somethings because but I was able to smuggle the movies that my dad left me after he died. If she caught me... I don't even be here with you, with that book, I-I-I... I don't think I should be here."

Danyal responded, "Just tell her you were in your backyard."

Mahad pointed out, "That would be lying."

Zander stated, "I say we really explore this place before it gets too dark. I'd rather not face getting grounded. I also have to make sure my assignments are turned in."

Danyal asked, "Why?"

Zander answered, "Because my family believes in hard work. My great granny would tell my mom to work hard for your goals. What brings you here? Running away with your little dog?"

Danyal stated, "I'm trying to find out why I keep having dreams about being in another world."

Bianca stated, "You know my dad used to tell me if you dream things more than once it would more likely to come true."

Danyal retorted, "I"m not so sure, it's just that I'm trying to keep myself in reality."

Bianca asked, "What's so great about reality? It sucks."

Danyal pointed out, "But we need to deal with it. Then again..."

Danyal started to see as her eyes widened at the sight of a girl with brown hair in braided pigtails, she was the same height as her, yet she had doe brown eyes clad in a gingham blue and white checked dress. She was looking at her as if urging her to come inside the shrine.

Danyal asked, "What? Did I just-?"

The four others looked at her like she was crazy as they saw no one there.

Bianca asked, "Are you OK there Danyal?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Danyal lied.

Bianca said as she noticed the girl paler, "Are you sure? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

Danyal retorted, "I'm perfectly fine."

Natius stated, "Let's just investigate this shrine and get it over with. Zander can you please keep watch for the sunset?"

Zander stated, "Right behind you Quinn Mallory."

Natius rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The quartet with Danyal's dog entered the hallowed building and she looked in surprise to see the light shining to the center showing a silhouette of Mickey Mouse and she took out a camera and started to take pictures and she muttered, "This will be my wallpaper."

Danyal looked in surprise at the statue of a bird wreathed in fire and she began to take pictures of the statue in hopes that she'd analyze what type of bird the statue was depicting.

She noticed a shining red glow and she picked up a small red gem and smiled, "Looks like I found something."

She placed it into her pocket.

Bianca started to hear a humming sound as if it was beckoning her to follow it.

Zander noticed the sun going down and he said, "Let's go home."

"Wait!" cried a voice.

Just as the teens were about to leave a man with some shades over his eyes with dark brown hair was limping towards them and he cried clutching onto his stomach as if shot, "Please wait! I need you to open the door please! I can't die yet."

Natius asked coming over to the man's side, "Mr. Virgil? What are you doing here? What happened?

Mr. Virgil begged, "Please open the door."

Bianca asked, "What door?"

The man pointed to a door that depicted a mouse-like figure shining in sunlight whereas a rabbit was watching vigilantly under the moon.

Danyal asked, "How are we to open the door?"

The man answered, "You need to play a small hint of the Firebird's song."

Mahad asked, "Firebird?"

Danyal answered, "I think he means an excerpt from the Firebird from Fantasia 2000. The song in my opinion is just beautiful."

Natius took out a red ocarina and he stated, "It may not be the best, but I can try it out."

Natius closed his eyes and feeling as if he was in trance he started playing a small tune.

Suddenly the statue of the bird caught fire as if it came to life and it blasted the door open and afterward the statue disappeared.

Within the door was a statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse by his side.

The man smiled and he said, "Well done."

The statue started to rumble away as if expecting something of excitement. Zander noticed something wrong and he cried, "We need to leave now!"

Suddenly winds started to howl and blowing powerful gusts coming from the hole that was at the feet of the Walt Disney statue as if sucking in those who have trespassed.

Jeanette stared in horror and shock as she began to see what was happening in front of her. She screamed in terror as she felt powerful winds sucking her deeper into the temple leading to the hole and she grabbed the edges.

She shrieked, "Help!"

Natius noticed Jeanette at the hole and he dashed over to the hole, but when he got to her, Jeanette's fingers slipped as she fell screaming in terror.

Danyal grabbed her dog and her braided hair came unraveled and it started to get disheveled much to her annoyance, but she looked at the the dying old man and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of him standing removing make up as if he was feigning his death.

The man threw a pellet down towards Danyal shattering on the marble hard floor and it unleashed a fume that contained a mist that had a soothing smell forcing the girl to breathe it in and she fell on her knees.

Her dog Wizard tried to get his mistress to stand up by barking in her ears as loud as he could, but it wasn't working.

Danyal cried as the world began spinning, "Why do I feel dizzy?! Help!"

Her eyes began to close without her permission and the last thing she heard before darkness pulled her in was a female voice sounding as if it was the voice of Judy Garland's Dorothy, "It is time for you to discover yourself Danyal."

Bianca noticed Danyal losing consciousness and she rushed to her side and tried to slap her awake, but to no avail. She tried to take her out, but Mr. Virgil laughed, "It's time for you brats to-"

Zander asked, noticing the heroes being attacked, "What are you doing?"

Mr. Virgil cackled, "You'll find out."

Mahad heard a scream from a little girl and he asked, "Mana?"

The old man snapped his fingers and a huge gust sent the boys sliding and they fell into the portal.

The powerful gusts began to barrage the Cairn Lhasa causing the girl and her dog to be sucked into the portal with the screaming Bianca.

Bianca grabbed the edges and she cried, "Help!"

Natius raced to Bianca grabbing her wrists. Yet a powerful gust from behind sent the two falling into the portal!

**Author's notes: Looks like the heroes have been whisked off! Find out next episode in what world they land in. **

**Hint: The One That Started It All.**


	3. Episode II (2): The Birth of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was the answer and also the first animated movie Disney created, I dearly hope that this movie will not get a live-action remake. The movie itself doesn't really have a plot other than being a lighter adaptation of the Brothers Grimm, but in this adaptation I will be adding scenes that wouldn't be in the movie for graphic content. This Episode is dedicated in memory of the men and women who created this movie.**

Episode II (2): Birth of a Journey

Natius clawed back to consciousness and he saw himself surrounded by different animals, a magpie, a raccoon, a rabbit, a small field mouse with strawberry blonde fur, and a badger. Accompanying the magpie was a Cairn Apso named Wizard.

Natius had no idea what to do now and the badger spoke in a voice sounding like Zander, "Natius, look at the water, you too have been transformed."

The boy did as he was told and in the place where his reflection would be was a jet black scraggly hamster.

Natius screamed, "What happened to us?!"

The badger asked in concern, "Where are we now?"

The magpie said in Danyal's voice, "It looks like 1500s Germany. I don't know if we are at post movie or if we're at the beginning of Snow White."

Natius asked as he started to look at the structure of the castle that was ahead, "What makes you think we're in that area?"

Danyal answered, "I have seen the movie a few times."

Zander replied, "We should talk to the locals just to see if they know a way to reach out to Snow White to see if she can help us get back home."

The raccoon was standing in shock as the screams of his little sister started echoing into his ears and he asked, "Where can I find my younger sister?"

The rabbit asked in Bianca's voice, "Your little sister was taken? How can that be when she's not here with us."

The field mouse said in Jeanette's voice, "Well, there's a possibility that Mahad's little sister is in this place somewhere. I hope that we don't run into a problem. For now, we should get to the castle to see if Snow White is there."

The heroes began to go to the village that was in front of the castle. The people looked on in confusion as they were noticing a menagerie of animals that were heading to the castle.

Natius scurried to the wall of the castle and he wondered, "Can hamsters climb?"

He began to use the paws and grabbed a piece of the castle's wall and he said aloud, "Let's go."

Danyal offered Jeanette, "I can get you to the top of the castle wall."

Jeanette allowed the magpie to pick her up with talons and Danyal ascended to the top of the castle wall and she saw Natius.

The animals that were on top of the castle wall saw a young fourteen year old girl who was as white as snow, but her hair was as black as a raven's wings and lips red as the rose. Her name was Snow White. Her father was killed in a war and he left her in the hands of her cruel and jealous stepmother.

Natius looked at the girl and he began to visualize his late maternal grandmother in the place of her. Natius did not notice that his little feet were slipping away from the castle wall and he fell, but Danyal quickly flew to where the hamster boy was falling and she grabbed him with her talons and placed him on the ground. Jeanette found some vines to climb down and she scurried to Natius as she stated, "You need to look where your feet are before leaning closer."

Natius asked, "What should we do? I don't know if Snow White would understand hamsters."

Jeanette retorted, "I think she would. I saw a video about her ability to understand animals being her potential ability. Plus there are European hamsters that live in this forest. I found that out on my computer."

Natius answered back, "I don't know about that."

Natius began to climb up the well and he began began hearing the teenage girl hum as she was walking to the well, but he began looking down in the well something shining was down there and unaware that he was on the edge of the well and he felt his little paws slip off and he fell into the well!

Natius was panicking not wanting to die from drowning!

Jeanette looked in concern and she saw Snow White placing a bucket into the well and she scurried up to the bucket.

When the bucket descended into the well's darkness and she looked around for Natius and she saw the hamster boy who was trying to keep himself afloat and he said before losing consciousness, "Help me."

The hamster started floating in the water, but to her surprise she saw he was on a white platform, but she noticed it sinking! Jeanette had little time before the hamster would be engulfed in the water and she wasted no time as she began to use her paw to row the bucket like a boat towards the little hamster and she pulled him to the bucket's edge and once Snow White lifted the bucket into the light of the sun as Natius's eyes opened Jeanette didn't want Natius to be blind turned him to face her, the two rodents were out of the well falling off the edge of the bucket, much to Snow White's surprise as she caught the two rodents before they'd land on the well's pavement.

Just as Snow White was about to get to know the two hamsters, Queen Grimhilde called, "Snow White!"

Snow White ran into the castle putting down the rodents.

Danyal flew over to the two and she stated, "The princess has never seen a hamster, plus I have a feeling that she never left the palace walls."

Natius came to and asked, "What do we do now?"

Jeanette replied, "I think we should go to the forest to find help."

Natius asked as he was standing at the edge of the well, "But where can we find help? I don't think any forest animal would be able to understand us?"

Jeanette replied, "You don't know that, now let's go."

The animals left the palace walls and Mahad asked, "How'd it go?"

Natius replied, "It didn't go too well. I fell into the wishing well, but I was able to get out thanks to Jeanette."

Jeanette stated, "What did I say earlier? Look at where your feet are before leaning lower."

Zander stated, "So we need to head to the forest."

The heroes began to go to the forest in hopes they'd find help.

To their surprise, they saw the young princess picking wild flowers accompanied by a huntsman named Humbert, but he was sent to kill the young princess.

Just as he was about to attack the princess, something stopped him from killing her and he fell to his knees sobbing and he begged, "Forgive me your highness! Forgive me!"

He started explaining that the queen was very jealous of the young princess and he told her to run into the forest!

A wild pig began running into the glade and Humbert killed the pig and cut out its heart, lungs, and liver.

Humbert placed the heart of the pig into a box of gold and it had a dagger piercing the heart closing the box and he delivered the organs and box with the pig's heart inside to the queen. Queen Grimhilde had the chef boil the lungs and liver and the wicked woman ate them.

Natius began to feel concern for the young princess and he cried to the other heroes, "Let's go! Snow White is Lost in the woods frightened of the surroundings!"

The six tried catching up to Snow White , but they fell into the water and Natius began seeing crocodile logs and he screamed as he found himself in the jaws of one of the logs, "Sandy! Help me!"

Zander used his paw to push the crocodile logs away from the hamster as the smaller animals climbed onto the badger's back!

Snow White collapsed on the ground crying.

Natius decided to go to the young princess hoping to calm her down.

The young princess looked up to see a black hamster.

Natius thought of talking to her as he asked, "Are you all right?"

The only thing that came out were squeaks, but to his surprise Snow White answered, "I am all right."

She realized that it was one of the two rodents she caught from falling on the wishing well and she cried, "You're one of the rodents I rescued."

Natius felt as if something was wrong and he tried to say something as he asked, "Can you understand me? " All that came out were squeaks, again.

Snow White replied, "Yes."

She looked around to see chipmunks, squirrels, raccoons and birds. Snow White turned her attention to the group of animals that were in front of her. A field mouse with strawberry blonde fur, a magpie, a raccoon, a rabbit, a badger and a small dog.

She looked at the hamster and asked, "Are these your friends?"

Natius nodded and he noticed Bianca hopping to follow two blue birds that led the heroes and animals to a small humble cottage causing Snow White to exclaim, "Oh, it's adorable! Just like a doll house."

Natius climbed up to windowsill and wiped the dust off and Snow White said, "Ooh. It's dark inside."

Snow White knocked the door, but there was no answer.

Natius's eyes widened with concern for the owners of the cottage and he squeak as if telling her not to enter the deserted cottage, but Snow White told Natius, "I will talk to the owners once they come."

Snow White entered into the cottage and found it was a mess on the inside as evident from a long pile of dirty dishes, there was dust and cobwebs around the corner.

Natius muttered, "Mary, Mother of God."

Snow White decided to get the cottage cleaned up in hopes that the owners would provide shelter.

The animals began helping out with the cleaning as well and by the time the cottage was cleaned up, the sun was about to set.

Snow White noticed the hamster looking at the sun setting into an endless night. Yet the hamster was looking at it with sadness in his eyes.

Snow White asked, "What's the matter little hamster? "

Natius came up with an idea as he took some paper and began writing out what happened with him and his friends.

Snow White read the paper and she replied, "I wish I could help you with the predicament that you children are in, but I don't know what to do. For now, you shouldn't go after dark, because the forest will become a nightmare to traverse and my stepmother Queen Grimhilde would make the hamster into a snack for her crow Lucius and would have your friends killed as well."

**Author's Notes: **Looks like the heroes are going to have to rest while they can, because the next episode they get to meet the Seven Dwarfs. Until then, constructive criticism is welcome and I'm trying to figure out where the Bow and Arrows of Faith and the Dagger of Grimhilde, please leave your suggestions in the review box.


	4. Episode III (3): Dagger of Grimhilde

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to content related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit. **

Episode III (3): Poisoned Dagger of Grimhilde

Natius began to have a dream.

11-year-old Natius was looking at his grandfather in curiosity and he saw his grandfather Avery talking to another man.

Avery asked, "How much do you want for the talisman?"

The other man said, "If you pass its test you'll be worthy wield its power and be able to unlock the world that you seek."

Avery took a crest that had an eagle-like bird that was orange and red. He placed it around his neck, but the moment he did so fire was burning unto his body and he heard a scream of horror of an 11-year-old and saw his grandson screaming and staring in complete and utter shock.

The man fell to the ground with burns all over his body. Natius ran to his body and cried, "Grandpa! Don't leave me here!"

Avery responded, "Where's the talisman?"

Natius saw the talisman lying onto the floor and with tears of sorrow welding in his eyes from what he witnessed he picked up the talisman.

Natius heard a voice, "So you've returned. All those years I thought I'd never find you."

Natius started to feel fire tearing into his body, but to his surprise the flames weren't hurting him.

The voice said, "Do not be afraid, as long as you're with me, I shall protect you from the flames."

Natius saw the old man that his grandfather was talking to. The old man in question had long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parted down the middle. He wore a conical sorcerer's hat on his head that was blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He was dressed in long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining.

The old man said in a stern voice, "Firebird, it is not time for the boy is too young to be coming here to this temple. I need you to come and meet here in five years' time."

The boy glared at him with fiery orange eyes and started running to the man and with a quick movement of his hand fire started to spread and Yen Sid repelled the fire.

Natius retorted in a voice that sounded as if he was possessed by a force of nature, "You old man are not supposed to be here! It's my sanctuary."

The old man conjured up powerful chains and bound the eleven year old. He gazed into the flaring orange eyes that were burning in a rage trying to fight out of the chains.

He said to the flaming eyed boy, "Firebird it is not time yet. You are to come back in five years' time. Until that time comes you are to rest in the talisman this boy has on."

The old man touched the boy's face voice closed his wide white eyes and the boy's eyes changed from the flaring orange to a hazel color and the boy lost consciousness.

Master Yen Sid transported both of them into a Los Angeles Hospital.

Natius woke up in a shock and looked around his surroundings and found himself in a hospital and he saw his mother and she said in a voice that sounded as if her heart was broken, "Grandpa Avery has died. The doctors tried to save him, but he suffered from heavy burns."

Natius started crying with guilt.

Natius woke up panicked by the images of his grandfather burning. He began to look around and found himself at the cottage and he looked at the sleeping princess and he scurried to the windowsill, bothered by the nightmare of his grandfather burning alive

Natius looked out the window and noticed seven lights and he began waking up his friends to hear the singing and he noticed Zander outside the room door.

The badger stated, "I take it those guys singing outside are the owners of the cottage."

Natius asked, "What do we do now? I doubt they would allow a small hamster anywhere in their property, I can try to wake up Snow White."

Bianca stated, "I think we should."

Jeanette was against it and she said, "No. Let her sleep. The day was long and hard so we should deal with the owners."

Natius slid down the stairs wooden hand bar and he landed on the floor of the cottage and he scurried to the dwarfs and he noticed that the dwarfs discovered Natius's letter about his situation, and one dwarf named Grumpy asked, "Who's Natius?"

Natius realized that he put the names and animals his friends and himself are on the backside of the paper. When the dwarfs read the note, they were puzzled.

The dwarfs found a scraggly black hamster and Doc the dwarf with the glasses and in red asked, "Are you Natius?"

The hamster nodded and he began to scurry up the stairs and the dwarfs followed the hamster to the sleeping princess.

Snow White woke up to discover not seven little children, but seven dwarfs who returned from a long day at the mines.

The dwarfs started arguing over the decision whether or not to send Snow White away.

Snow White pleaded, "Please don't send me away. If you do, she'll kill me."

One of the dwarfs Happy asked, "Who would kill you?"

Snow White answered, "My stepmother, Queen Grimhilde."

The dwarfs quakes in fear when they heard the Queen's name and Dopey noticed a small group of animals consisting of a magpie, a field mouse, a badger, a rabbit, and a raccoon.

Danyal noticed something was wrong as there was no hamster.

Unbeknownst to the heroes, Natius was riding on a stag to the castle of Grimhilde.

Natius got off the deer and he began to sneak along the walls of the castle and he saw Queen Grimhilde taking to a magical mirror as she asked, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is fairest one of all?"

The mirror answered, "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs dwells Snow White, fairest one of all."

Queen Grimhilde retorted as she opened the box to prove her point, "Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof. Behold her heart."

The mirror retorted, "Snow White still lives. The fairest in the land. Tis the heart of a pig, you hold in your hands."

Queen Grimhilde was furious that Humbert had lied to her and she began to descend into a cellar unaware that a hamster was following her and she entered the room where she kept all her secret formulas, spells, and a crow perched on top of a skull by the name of Lucius.

Natius looked in terror at the sight of the crow that was watching

She found a book on disguises and she gathered Mummy Dust to make her old, Black of night to shroud herself, an old hag's cackle to change her voice, a Scream of Fright to whiten her hair, a blast of wind to fan her hate and a thunderbolt to mix it well.

The wicked and vain queen drank the potion and felt as if she was changing, her hands became long and wrinkly and her voice changed to an elderly woman and she was hunchbacked, with white hair and her eyes were sea green, but huge and she had a wart on her long nose. She wore a black robe and she looked into her book and saw just a way to kill Snow White.

Natius looked on in fear as he watched the wicked woman find a page and she found the sleeping death!

Natius listened to what she planned to do. He noticed a small black dagger that had a golden hilt with a small skull on the pummel. It was stuck on a piece of wood.

The hamster had to be quiet and he saw the queen going upstairs to get some apples. Natius saw this as an opportunity and he scurried to the dagger and he pulled it out of the wood and he felt something was not right. He looked up to see Lucius looking at him in a predator's manner and he began to trying to get Natius with his beak as Natius began scurrying around the table! Lucius started to chase him down, knocking off some options in the process causing various reactions to the table such as a melting holes.

Natius reached to the edge of the table dragging the dagger with him, but something surprising happened. Natius felt his body changing and he jumped off the table and was transformed back into a human and he looked at the dagger in his hand and he put the dagger into a loop on his jeans as he used strong rope to keep the dagger on the loop and he ran out of the cellar and he ran outside of the castle and he saw the deer that he rode with and said to it, "We need to head back to the cottage."

_Play_ _Long Road Back Hans Zimmer at 5:31_

Snow White saw a 15-year-old boy with short jet black hair that spiked downwards to the nape of his neck and hazel eyes wearing a red long sleeved shirt, black pants and black boot like shoes.

Snow White asked the, "Where have you been? Where's the hamster?"

Natius answered as he tried to lie about his location, "I was the hamster. I was riding on the back of a deer when I got attacked by the Evil Queen and her pet crow, Lucius!"

The buck gave the boy a look as if telling him to tell her the truth as he butted his head towards the boy's back!

Snow White wasn't buying it as she looked at him with disappointment.

She replied in a stern tone, "Don't lie to me. I'm going to ask again, where have you been? If my stepmother had found you, she wouldn't show any compassion for you. "

One of the dwarfs, Doc walked into the room and he asked, "What's going on here?"

Snow White looked at the dagger and she asked with concern in her face, "What? Is that my stepmother's dagger?"

Natius asked Snow White, "You know about this dagger?"

Snow White walked out of the cottage into the backyard and started to cry in sadness.

Doc asked, "What did you do to the princess?"

Natius answered as he looked at Doc in a confused manner, "I just showed her a dagger. Does it bother her or something?"

Jeanette came down the stairs and she climbed up the table and tcarefully looked at the dagger and Doc asked, "Where did you find this stagger, I mean dagger?"

Natius told the dwarf about what he did at the queen's castle and Jeanette in spite the dwarfs hearing only squeaks from the mouse, but Natius was surprised to hear the Jeanette's voice as she asked, "What the hell were you thinking? I was looking around for you, but a doe told me that you rode off on a stag like a horse to a castle that belongs to a jealous queen! One more question, how the hell did you change back into a human?"

Natius answered, "I had to drag a dagger across a table and when I jumped off the table I was transformed back into a human and I came out unscathed. Hell I avoided the guards and capture."

The badger Zander climbed up the table to look at Natius who was looking at him with confusion.

Furious with what his childhood friend had done Zander asked in a stern tone, "Do you have any idea how worried about you Snow White was?"

Natius argued, "I have transformed back into a human and escaped the castle."

The badger swiped the boy in the face with his long needle sharp claws causing Natius to yell in pain as Zander scolded, "She was afraid that you were either dead or captured by that witch of a stepmother who would have been more than happy to feed you to her pet crow that would have eaten you like a little snack!"

The badger was then on the verge of tears as he stated, "I thought that you were attacked by the enemy just like that time that you were attacked by that rattlesnake Brandon Kyle released and this time I wasn't there to save your sorry butt!"

Natius felt remorse tearing into his heart as he began remembering the day that he met Zander for the first time. The bully, Bradon Kyle, released rattlesnake on him and nearly killed him. Zander saw Natius so sick that he went after Brandon by calling Bradon's dad. From then forward, Zander has practically been almost like Natius' second line of defense. He was right if he did get caught, no one would be there to save him.

Natius asked, "What can I do to make up for this fiasco?"

The badger retorted, "I would suggest you apologize for pulling a stunt like that! I can bet that your grandmother would be appalled by your actions, but she would want you to be better than this."

Natius placed the dagger onto a table and asked Doc, "Can you please hide the dagger away from the princess and make sure you put it somewhere where the Queen will never find it."

Natius walked outside to see Snow White in a state of despair and shock and he walked over to the princess and he stated, "I am so sorry. I just didn't know that the sight of a single weapon would upset you."

Snow White answered, "it was not only that, but also I feared that you were dead or even taken away. I never seen what that dagger is capable of, but I heard that it would send the victim to a date worse than dying."

Natiuss eyes widened and he stated, "I didn't know that. When I pulled out the dagger,I had to drag it across a table and when I jumped off, I was transformed back into a human. By the way, I had the dwarfs hide it from that jealous female dog who calls herself a queen."

Snow White scolded, " You're fortunate enough not to say that in front of my stepmother. I doubt she would take kindly for that insult. "

Snow White looked at the full moon and she said, "It's getting late."

Natius got upstairs and he decided to get some sleep for the next day.

**Author's Notes: **Looks like Natius had gotten himself into trouble. But what about Queen Grimhilde? Will the heroes protect Snow White? Find out in the next episode. I would like to give thanks to Sailor Luck for being my beta reader of this series.


	5. Episode IV (4): Poisoned Apple

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode IV (4:) Poisoned Apple

Natius began to have a new dream.

This time, he was standing on a stained glass platform depicting a girl fourteen years of age with neck length black hair, rose red lips dressed in a blue and red dress with a yellow skirt. In the girl's hands was a red apple with a small bite. Natius began to look around for his friends and he was blinded by a powerful white light!

He saw a man walking towards him, but his curiosity turned into shock as the man was changing before his eyes. The man was at first had a brown bushy mustache, brown eyes that were looking at him in a disciplining tone as the man was walking towards him he began to transform into Master Yen Sid.

The man interrogated, "So you are a descendant of the House of Roseraven are you not?"

Natius began to have dark memories of the times Brandon Kyle would throw slurs at him for his pale as a ghost appearance and he ignored those thoughts as he asked trying to act tough, "Why do I keep seeing my late maternal grandmother in the place of Snow White? Why were we turned into animals? Why did you say in years time we'll meet again?"

The man answered in a colder tone causing the boy to feel a sense of horror, "Your mother's great great grandmother was from Germany and her family moved to the United States in January 1912. One hundred years after the publication of the Brothers Grimm fairy tale about a maiden who befriended seven dwarfs. For your second question, you and the five others were attacked by Judge Doom a deadly and cruel servant of the Dark Masters. I believe that your mother is hosting a dinner party for a milestone for the countless generations of Snow White's story being passed down through the years. I chose this time to see you as it is the third quarter of a century anniversary of the one that started it all. 75 years is the third quarter. "

Natius asked, "How can that happen? What will happen to Mr. Virgil? He's my school history teacher who I defended after his desk was carved into by a jealous boy named Brandon Kyle!"

The sorcerer answered, "Simeon Virgil became a human vessel and host to Judge Doom when he unknowingly summoned him during that incident you defended him. Unfortunately, his soul has been swallowed by the darkness that was weaving from within himself."

Natius asked, " How are we going to change back into humans?"

As the sorcerer was walking towards him as he stated, "Young boy I need to see what is in your heart. To answer your question, they must find the weapons of their ancestors."

He placed his hand on where the boy's heart was and as he closed his wide white eyes, he saw within the boy: a destructive power. A giant lava bird that resembled an eagle and the man looked at the boy again , but the facial expression looked like he was accusing the boy of a crime.

He stated, "You my boy have the Firebird spirit within that talisman around your neck and the reason that I said in five years it would awaken on the third quarter of a century of the one that started it all. Therefore your actions will bring salvation and also destruction, keep that in mind. Now before I let you in I want you to answer my question sincerely."

He asked him, "If you have one wish, what would it be?"

Natius replied, "I wish to not only find my way home, but to also find out why we were whisked into the Disney Universe."

Natius woke up and he looked around to see his friends sleeping, but Danyal asked, "What's bothering you?"

Natius surprised that he heard Danyal and he told her about the dream he had.

Danyal replied, "I too had a dream similar to yours. Only I was visited by a mouse."

Flashback Danyal's dream

Danyal found herself standing on a stained glass platform that depicted an English settler with red hair and greenish brown eyes dressed in a uniform for a soldier from the year 1607 and next to him was a Native American woman who was from the Powhatan tribe. Danyal looked around with a sense of concern in her face and she asked, "Where am I now?"

She saw a mouse with big round ears, a peach muzzle dressed in clothes fit for a king he came closer to her.

She asked, "Why was I turned into a magpie? It's bad enough that my mom and stepdad had to be turned into magpies by a demonic Glinda!"

The mouse answered, "You and give others were attacked by Judge Doom. He is a deadly and cruel servant of the Dark Masters of Disney."

Danyal asked, "Dark Masters of Disney?"

The mouse replied, "There are four Disney villains that have made an impact on the Disney Kingdom and they will stop at nothing to make sure that you teenagers are dead. They are; Maleficent, Frollo, Turbo, and Jafar."

Danyal asked, "Why? We didn't do anything to them."

The mouse answered, "Your mother's side of your family are descended from Thomas Allen-son and the matriarch of that family was Nakoma. When she converted to Christianity, she chose the name Arabella."

(End of flashback)

Danyal asked, "How did that mouse know about my mother's side of the family?

Natius answered, "Maybe the mouse accessed military files to find your ancestor. We need to get some sleep."

A new day was starting as the seven dwarfs were about to go to the mines to dig up gemstones that would fetch a good price. Snow White gave the dwarfs each a kiss on their foreheads.

Natius was still in trouble for the other night at the castle and Snow White had just hidden the dagger from Natius and the dwarfs.

Once the dwarfs left for work, Snow White turned to Natius and she asked, "Are you okay? Or are you just upset about last night?"

Natius answered, "No."

Snow White asked, "Why don't you help me by getting wood for the oven? I'm making gooseberry pie."

Natius replied, "I'll see what I can do."

He walked into the back of the cottage he found some wood and just as he was starting to head back to the cottage, he stumbled across a small tuxedo black and white kitten with yellow eyes.

The boy decided to pick up the kitten and he asked, "Are you Figaro?"

The kitten saw a pair of human boots and as soon as the kitten placed its hind paws on the soles of the boots, he stood on his hind legs, grew to the size of an ordinary house cat and replied in a voice of an eight year old boy, "Yes. My name is Figaro and I came here because Master Yen Sid has ordered me to find you. I need to have a serious conservation, I mean conversation about that Simeon Virgil fellow."

Natius asked, "Why? Do you have a cure for my friends' predicament? "

Figaro answered back, "That day you defended him, he lashed out at the bully who carved his desk, his anger and frustration unknowingly summoned Judge Doom's demonic soul and it possessed him. No I don't have any cure. Where am I?"

Natius told the cat, "You're in medieval Germany, 1550s."

He noticed the cat removing the boots and reverted into a little kitten and he mewed catching Snow White's attention and she noticed the little kitten and saw Natius with a handful of wood to add.

Snow White asked, "Whose kitten is this?"

Natius had to think of something about the kitten and he replied, "I found him in the woods. The kitten also came with a mysterious pair of human boots. I suspect that his owner was from Italy. I noticed the little nametag Figaro and I have a feeling that his owner was separated from the cat."

Snow White said to the boy, "I'll let the kitten in, but make sure to keep that little dog away from the cat. You need to be responsible for Figaro until his owner is found. Consider this as an opportunity to redeem yourself after last night."

Natius thanked the princess and he walked up the stairs to find his friends about to wake up.

Figaro put the boots on and he asked, "Now, I've been sent to you children to serve as a guide for this world and many others like this one. We can find two weapons in the world of the scullery maid that became a princess and a matriarch of the Glass family. I have a feeling that the mouse and magpie will have their chance."

Jeanette asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Figaro answered, "I know one of the weapons is a pistol made of a pumpkin that can turn targets into animals."

Jeanette asked with surprise in her voice as she heard the name Glass, "Where can we find it?"

Figaro answered back, "I don't really know, but you guys need to check on the first princess. Because if she dies, to Natius will disappear into a realm of everlasting darkness like that bluenette who had been rescued from succumbing to the darkness by a mysterious stranger with a bat motif."

The heroes were about to ask for more information about the stranger, they heard a laugh and an old hag who yelled out in triumph, "Now I'll be the fairest in the land!"

Zander wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but he felt himself being held back by Natius who told him, "Calm down Sandy. The dwarfs are going to go after that hag."

The old hag was about to leave the cottage, but she turned to see the dwarfs riding on deer and they charged for the old hag who was running to the edge of a cliff and she noticed a boulder and tried to kill the dwarfs, but lightning struck where the woman was standing and she fell to her doom, screaming!

The heroes and dwarfs entered into the cottage and they found Snow White lying on the floor and they placed her on a bed and began to mourn the passing of Snow White.

Natius surprisingly didn't disappear into darkness like Figaro warned them.

Figaro stated, "The princess is just asleep until Prince Harald arrives and kisses her."

Jeanette didn't like what she was hearing and just as she was about to ask the kitten more information about her family's matriarch, Cinderella or Cendrillon.

She noticed Natius about to cry as it reminded him of the day that his maternal grandmother would pass away when he turned fourteen years old.

The mouse started nuzzling at the boy's hand as if telling him not to give in to the darkness that was nearly weaving in his own heart.

He decided that there was one thing he had to do and he took Wizard's leash and asked Figaro, "Can you please help me?"

Figaro decided to go with the boy and they found the old castle and Natius found the Magic Mirror and he asked, "I am here on my own to ask how can my friends and I find a way home?"

The mirror replied , "Seek thee out she who is clad in blue. A friend in need, you will be to each other. You seek to return to your world and she searches for her younger brother."

Natius stood puzzled. "So you're saying my friends and I have to help this girl find her brother, then she can help us get home?"

In a manner of speaking, that was what the Magic Mirror was implying. There was more, though. "The brother she seeks guards a castle in the east. Beware, Young Roseraven, for within the castle dwells a Beast."

The boy thanked the mirror and just as he was about to leave, he came across a young man in clothing worthy of a prince. His name was Harald.

Natius told Prince Harald everything and the trio headed to a glade where Snow White was lying in a glass coffin. The dwarfs fashioned a coffin made of gold and glass.

Prince Harald kissed Snow White and they began to ride off into the distance to the castle.

Figaro took out a magical sword and he stabbed it into the ground and it opened a huge portal and he stated, "This portal will lead you to the world of the scullery maid that became a princess."

The heroes along with Wizard the dog raced into the portal, hoping that it would lead them to the weapons.

Meanwhile in a dark castle that almost resembled Disneyland, but the bright colors were sucked away and replacing it with a fog grey color. Within the council room sat the Dark Masters of Disney!

A dark fairy with green skin, red lips and golden eyes slammed her hand into the table and she snarled, "Grimhilde has died!"

Turbo stated in a smug tone, " She deserved it! She transformed herself into an old hag! "

Frollo stated, "Envy is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Her jealousy is what led her to her own downfall that she'll be forced to endure."

Turbo asked , "Are you going to punish that boy for taking the first weapon?"

Maleficent retorted, " Let' see if Tremaine can avenge Grimhilde."

**Auth****or's Notes: **Looks like the heroes have begun their journey to find a way home from Disney. Figaro was from Disney's Pinocchio which was the second animated movie after Snow White, but the reason I chose Cinderella over Pinocchio was that this year marks the 70th anniversary of the second Disney princess who had saved the Disney company from bankruptcy and it also to honor the memory of the late Illene Woods. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Episode V (5): Midnight Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted material in this episode. Cinderella has been a legendary classic for more than seven decades! This movie was added to the National Film Registry in 2018 by the Library of Congress. This two part episode is dedicated in the loving memory of Ilene Woods who tragically passed away on July 1, 2010 from complications of Alzheimer's disease at 81. I have read that later in life, she had no memory of portraying the titular character. I just hope to God that her memories were restored. This is also dedicated in memory of William Edward Phipps who passed away from lung cancer on June 1, 2018 at 96.**

Episode V (5): Midnight Castle

The heroes came to and Natius noticed that the three of his friends were turned into mice, one was turned into a magpie, and a lone anthropomorphic rabbit with dusty blonde fur and green eyes. She was dressed in a blue dress with pink sleeves.

The rabbit asked in Bianca's voice, "Where are we now?"

A field mouse with strawberry blonde fur and blue-green eyes dressed in a light blue dress stated, "We're in France, but I think we're in a period of time after the French Revolution. I just hope my matriarch wasn't involved in this brutality."

Figaro stated, "From what I've read, it was said that in 1844 Cinderella and her family moved to the United States. I found an article about her grandson, Jacob Vetro. He joined the United States Army for the Confederate side of the American Civil War."

Jeanette defended, "My paternal grandfather told me that he had two choices, either fight for Louisiana or be considered a traitor to that state!"

A kindly old woman was busy turning a pumpkin into a carriage and she noticed the black haired boy and she asked, "Who are you?"

Natius answered, "Natius Quinton."

The Fairy Godmother turned to see the five others, and she had a unique ability to see the true form of those that have been transformed and she asked, "Who are you children?"

As the heroes introduced themselves to the Fairy Godmother and the woman noticed a small field mouse with strawberry blonde fur and blue-green eyes dressed in a light blue dress.

The Fairy Godmother saw a young sixteen year old girl in the place of the strawberry blonde mouse.

She said to the mouse, "Your name is Jeanette, right?"

The mouse nodded and the Fairy Godmother told the little mouse to go into the pumpkin patch.

Jeanette did as she was instructed and she saw a pumpkin that had an odd shape of a pistol gun.

The Fairy Godmother waved her wand at the pumpkin and it turned into a pumpkin pistol, and to her surprise, she saw a miracle as Jeanette was turned back into a human and she asked, "What kind of bullets does it use?"

The Fairy Godmother replied, "It can reloaded with pumpkin seeds."

The Fairy Godmother turned Cinderella's mice friends into powerful white horses!

Bruno the dog was turned into a human footman and the coachman was the human form of Major the horse.

Danyal asked the Fairy Godmother, "How did you know that we've been turned into animals?"

The Fairy Godmother replied, "I am afraid that I cannot tell you that sweet magpie, but I can tell you this: there's a bow and a quiver full of powerful arrows within this Château."

Danyal asked, "But where?"

The Fairy Godmother replied, "I have a speculation that the bow and quiver are in the tower."

Danyal asked, "How would you know about this place?"

The Fairy Godmother replied, "I have been watching over Cinderella ever since her mother died. She never thought that her father would pass away."

Bianca started to feel sorry for Cinderella as she too lost her father a long time ago and she asked, "What can I do to punish that female dog of a stepmother? Is there a way to reform the redhead step sister?"

The Fairy Godmother replied, "I don't see why not, but I would leave it up to Anastasia herself."

Bianca stated, "All right."

The Fairy Godmother noticed Cinderella's torn up dress and she transformed the dress into a beautiful white ball gown and it also came with a pair of glass slippers.

Bianca looked behind her and noticed an obese black cat with a gray underbelly, gray paws, and a gray muzzle with a pink nose. The cat's name was Lucifer, he was Lady Tremaine's pet cat and his green eyes with yellow scleras were looking at her in a way a predator was looking at their prey. He was about to pounce on Bianca to make her his lunch!

Figaro pounced on Lucifer and started to claw at the devilish cat causing Bianca to run to a nearby tree and he snarled, "Stay away from the rabbit!"

Lucifer whined, "You made me lose my lunch."

Figaro retorted retorted as he swiped his paw at the cat, "If you try this again, you'll lose more than that!"

Natius dashed over to the tree where Bianca was hiding and she was looked as if tears were threatening to brim in her fear filled eyes.

Natius asked the Fairy Godmother, "Is there a way for us to go to the ball?"

The Fairy Godmother replied, "You and Jeanette can go, but can you do a favor for me, there's a young woman dressed in blue. She has been hiding from the guards and she would normally be searching for someone to help her find a younger relative of hers. Please bring her here so I can ask her about that relative that she's looking for."

Danyal asked, "What about me and the other three of us?"

The Fairy Godmother answered the magpie, "You need to find a way to get that bow and quiver. On the stroke of twelve your two friends will return."

Zander smiled, "Don't worry about it, I can help with that."

Natius replied, "I can try my best."

Natius and Jeanette entered the carriage and the two rode off to the palace.

Jeanette looked in amazement at the sight of the castle that the her family's manor would draw inspiration from in architectural design.

Natius noticed a bitter elderly woman with gray hair that was heart shaped dressed in maroon and dark emeralds were on her ring and dress. She was Lady Tremaine.

Natius wanted to see what his new dagger was capable, but he wanted to do this in a more private place with no one to intervene or save her lazy butt!

Jeanette noticed Natius laughing to himself a little and she asked, "What are you giggling about?"

Natius answered, "I want to see if I can entice that female dog of a stepmother into driving the dagger into her own heart. If that bitch has one."

Jeanette scolded, "I would be careful with what you say about Lady Tremaine. I just have one good question. How are you going to trick her into using the dagger on herself? I have watched this movie before going to bed from 1998 to 2008 and I have seen that she is clever enough to find out that Cinderella was the maiden who had danced with the prince. So there's a good chance that she might figure out what you're trying to do."

Natius asked, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Jeanette asked, "Why do you think I have a method to punish that female dog?!"

Jeanette looked down at her pumpkin pistol and she said, "You can put away the dagger. In my opinion, she is too petty to be sent to Hell in red hot shoes. I'm considering an ironic, but more fitting punishment. I consider firing a pumpkin seed that would send her to the section of the servants in the palace, but with a new look and have her work there so she can pay for squandering all that money on her daughters. And when I say that all that money, I'm talking about thousands of euros that would equal up to millions of US Dollars!"

Natius cried, "Jesus! Talk about spoiled brats! They bring back memories of the day that I first met you. "

Jeanette began thinking about the time she was being attacked by two girls in the hallway of their school and Natius taking the two girls to the principal to punish them for hurting her.

Natius smiled at the idea and he asked, "When should we strike?"

Jeanette retorted, "We'll strike when Lady Tremaine locks Cinderella in the attic."

Natius started to look around and he saw a young woman who looked older than him by two years. She had neck length auburn hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in a navy blue shirt that had three bullets, beige pants with a holster for a machine gun and brown boots.

Jeanette noticed the woman and they walked over to her.

The woman asked in a Greek accent, "Are you lost?"

Jeanette answered, "No. A magic mirror told my friend Natius, to find you."

The woman replied, "So a magic mirror told you that?"

Natius answered, "Yes."

He asked, "What's your name?"

The woman replied , "My name is Nausicaa. I have been wandering around many worlds to find my younger brother for almost two months. If I don't get him home, there's a possibility that I might never see him again. It's bad enough that my older brother became an addict to dangerous substances who became missing the same time as my younger brother."

Natius remembered what the Magic Mirror told him about the younger brother and he stated, "I think I know where your brother is. I was told that he guards a castle in the east. I was also told to beware for within that castle dwells a Beast."

Nausicaa started thinking of the situation and she asked, "Where can I find that castle?"

Jeanette answered, "We don't know yet, but a Fairy Godmother needs to have a serious discussion about the whereabouts of your brother."

The heroes began to hear a powerful chime and they looked up at the clock on one of the towers and they found out that it was midnight and they noticed Cinderella already in her carriage, so they decided to follow her! Unbeknownst to them, a single glass slipper was left behind.

When the trio reached the château, the Godmother looked at the young woman among the teenagers and she asked the woman, "Are you Nausicaa Marshall? If you are, then I have some advice to offer before you begin your journey to find the castle your little brother is at."

The woman replied pleading in concern ; afraid someone would kill or even worst kidnap him, "Yes. Please tell me where I can find him! I don't want to lose another brother."

The Fairy Godmother admired the young woman's courage and determination to find her little brother and she stated, "The castle is said to be in a hidden part of France, but there are rumors circulating about the castle being haunted by a dark creature."

Nausicaa asked, "Where is that hidden part of France?"

The Fairy Godmother didn't reply, but she warned, "I can't tell you the name of the place,but I have to warn you to be careful in the search for your little brother."

The next day, a proclamation was made announcing that if one maiden fits the glass slipper, she would be married to Prince William.

Lady Tremaine did not want Cinderella to ruin the opportunity of a lifetime full of riches. So she locked up the young woman in the attic!

Cinderella begged to be released, but to no avail. Danyal flew into the attic's and now the concerning part was talking with the woman who was on the floor sobbing.

**Author's Notes: **Poor Cinderella locked in the attic, but will Danyal be able to get Cinderella's attention? Time in for the next episode: Trial of the Stepmother.


	7. Episode VI (6): Trial of the Stepmother

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted material in this episode.

Episode VI (6): The Trial of the Stepmother

(Play _The Pelican Brief by James Horner_)

Danyal looked at the floor, the woman was sobbing on sky and she saw three blue birds and she commanded the birds, "All right. Listen up,I need two of you to bring my new friend up here. He's a big black rat with brown eyes and make sure that he has a knife with him, I need to investigate the glowing on the floor. One more thing, get Bruno up here."

The birds began to fly to get to their objectives!

Danyal looked at the young woman who was drying her face and she turned to see a small magpie bird that asked in a girl's voice, "Do you know how to use a knife?"

Cinderella asked, "Yes, why do you ask?"

The bird answered, "I need you to cut the floorboard, there's a silvery glow."

Cinderella looked down at the floor and she spotted the glow.

The birds began to lift a big black rat up. The rat was clutching a knife in his paws and when he landed on the floor, Cinderella took the knife from the rat and she began to cut the floorboard and when she removed the wood slate, she saw a silver bow that had two footprints of a white tailed deer on either sides where the handle would be and she spotted a quiver of powerful arrows and when the bird touched the bow with her wing, the bird was transformed into a girl who had dark brown hair and brownish green eyes wearing a light lavender dress.

The girl said to Cinderella, "Thanks for your help. The only problem we have now is how do we break this door down?"

Cinderella replied, "There's a deadbolt on the that keeps it in place."

Danyal started to stab the wood between the deadbolt and she began to try cutting the door open!

She began to hear a dog barking and it was Wizard and Bruno! Wizard began scratching the door causing the wood to break apart and the first layer of wood was off!

Three mice began to take a key that they had stolen from Lady Tremaine to the top of the stairs. One of them was slender dressed in red, the second mouse was obese wearing a yellow shirt and a green hat, and the third mouse had brown fur and blue eyes with a grey trenchcoat.

Just as Lucifer was about to stop the three mice that were carrying a key across the floor, he heard a growling from two dogs and he looked at a snarling Wizard and Bruno who started barking at him!

Lucifer began to run down the stairs frightened by both dogs!

Cinderella took the key and unlocked the door and ran downstairs.

Just as the duke was about to leave Cinderella cried, "Your grace, please wait! May I try it on?"

Lady Tremaine cried, "She's just an imaginative child, she's a scullery maid."

The Duke said, "My orders were every maiden."

He requested to have the slipper brought over while Cinderella was being seated. The footman rushed with the slipper in hand, but Lady Tremaine stuck out her staff and tripped him. The glass slipper shattered into pieces as it fell towards the duke. Just when he thought it was hopeless and the king would have his head; Cinderella revealed that she had the other slipper. It was placed over her foot and fit perfectly.

"This is unacceptable!" Lady Tremaine growled.

Danyal came downstairs with the Bow and Arrows of Faith in her hand and she looked at the Stepmother in a furious and firing glare and she lunged at the maroon clad woman as she began slapping her in the face to the point that she was given a bloody nose and she insulted, "You are a selfish bitch that needs to be punished for all the misery and despair you caused on a kind hearted woman who deserves more happiness than you'll ever know."

She took out an arrow ready to gouge out one of the stepmother's eyes as she snarled, "It's time that you pay for failing to see the errors of your negligence!"

Jeanette grabbed the girl's wrist and she cried, "Let me handle this negligent female dog and her spoiled bratty daughter."

Danyal looked at Jeanette and she said, "Make sure that she pays for every single second of Hell that she inflicted on Cinderella."

Jeanette scolded Lady Tremaine, "You are charged with treason, negligence, and discrimination. Your daughter is charged with accessory to treason. Are there any objections to the charges against you?"

Drizella asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Jeanette scolded, "You both are nothing but low lifes that made Cinderella's life Hell on Earth! By destroying the first glass slipper, you were preventing the Prince from marrying a compassionate maid that deserves a better life! The only reason I spare Anastasia any punishment is because she realized the errors of her bratty behavior. I have a feeling that she might find love in a different form."

Lady Tremaine asked, "I didn't commit any treason! Cinderella must be punished for running away!"

Natius yelled, "You are a liar! Cinderella never committed any crime. You will work to pay an enormous debt to Cinderella, consider this a reward for your selfish squandering all that money! When I say enormous, I'm talking about thousands of euros that would equal up to millions of US Dollars!"

Jeanette stated, "It's time for the verdict, I hereby find Lady Tremaine and her horrible daughter guilty as charged on all counts and strip them of their status."

Jeanette raised the pumpkin pistol and snapped, "I therefore sentence you two to life of servitude! You both will work to pay off the enormous amount of money went down the drain because of you!"

Drizella's eyes widened not wanting to work for the rest of her life cried out, "Mother! Do something! I don't want to be a scullery maid!"

Lady Tremaine didn't respond as she was staring in shock at the pumpkin pistol!

Jeanette fired the pistol releasing two pumpkin seeds for each of the two criminals.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella screamed in terror and before the seeds would impact on the targets they disappeared into sparkling white magic.

Cinderella asked, "Where are they?"

Jeanette retorted, "They're sent to their rightful place."

As soon as Cinderella was married to Prince William Henri Vetro she rose to the rank of a princess.

The heroes found a secluded area in the garden and Figaro stabbed the ground with the sword and it opened a huge new portal and the group of seven with Wizard ran into the portal not knowing what dangers would await them!

When the the wicked stepmother and her daughter opened their eyes, they found themselves standing in front of a laundry room and in the presence of a superior. A woman who resembled a much older and more serious Cinderella, but with long dark hair that was in a braid and blue eyes came walking down the stairs. The woman was dressed in a simple long black dress that reached to her ankles and a dark blue veil. Around her neck was a dark blue rosary depicting the crucified Christ. Her name was Eleanor Anna Woods she was the majordomo of the royal family and she was also the royal supervisor for all the scullery maids of the castle and she had a reputation of being kind hearted to good and honest servants, but she had a notoriety for being harsh on servants that had to pay for criminal offenses. Especially if the servant was convicted of any charges pressed against him or her and sentenced to a term of servitude for the rest of their lives, she would give them difficult chores to ensure that the convicted servant would not attend any events of festivities.

Eleanor looked down at her two new employees in a stern and disappointed tone as she had read what the two had done in an article about the princess's cruel treatment by the two that were standing before her shrewd and firm presence.

Eleanor demanded in a cold and firm voice that had a slight Spanish accent, "You two donkeys need to wash the tablecloths for the royal banquet that's tonight in honor of the newlyweds and you're not invited or going. Ever. I on the other hand have been invited with my family! After you washed the tablecloths, you can start on the napkins."

Eleanor pointed to the cloths that were coming from a vat of lye water while she continued with her order as she pointed to the other direction towards another servant, "and move those over there. By the way, we're on a very tight schedule, so I would suggest that you get started on your chores. Now! If you don't, I will make you an example for any future convicts forced to work in the palace as punishment for criminal offenses and you do not want to know what the punishment would be."

Drizella noticed that her ears were that of a mule's and she looked at her mother and saw donkey ears on her head and her legs were the legs of a mule. Their clothes consisted of green long sleeved dresses and light blue veils were on their heads, but they barely cover the mule ears.

Drizella noticed her mother walking away from the objective at hand and she asked, "Where are you going? You heard the woman."

Lady Tremaine replied, "Yes, but I'm management."

Drizella back talked as she walked in front of her stamping her feet like an angry spoiled brat, " Like heck you are! You're just the same as me, a big NOBODY!"

Lady Tremaine argued, "How dare you speak to me that way! I'm of noble blood!"

Eleanor not one wanting any arguments shouted, "And you are getting on my nerves!"

She smacked the two newcomers with a heavy laundry sack which made the two women fall into a vat of red dye causing the two to have very deep purple veils and their dresses were now brown due to the red dye much to the amusement of the other servants that began laughing at the pair.

Eleanor ordered as she chuckled at the two, "Heh heh heh. Now get to work!"

Lady Tremaine fumed in a fit of jealousy and anger over her predicament. Drizella on the other hand, broke down and started crying uncontrollably over the new predicament that she was in.

The Dark Masters were looking at a projection of the two criminals on Queen Grimhilde's old cauldron.

Three of them began laughing at the projection and Maleficent was getting infuriated and she asked, "Where are they going to now?!"

A man in black and red robes carrying a cobra staff stated, "They are heading to the where it is said to be haunted by a curse and a dark creature."

Maleficent stated, " You might want to tell Gaston about those children! Hurry!"

Meanwhile in the middle of the night in a room within a dark castle that used to be a shining one, on one end of the table was a small hooded figure and on the other end of the table sat a hooded figure was with an older figure hooded in black.

The first figure said in a voice of a young man, "I don't usually come to this part of the castle, but I heard you have something worth my time."

The other figure placed a bag of gold in front of him and he said, "I'm all ears."

The figure said in a male vibrant, but booming voice, "Okay. It's like this, there are kids who have managed to go through the gate, and I need them to be dealt with."

He took out the pictures of the five teenagers and he said, "I promise you that once you assassinate them I'll bring your memories back to who you were before you came here."

The other figure said as he examined the pictures, "The gate has not been opened since the death of the Creator in the mortal world nearly 46 years ago. Besides I don't see them as a nuisance as long as they are showing their respects."

"The point sir is that they are interfering with the World Order." Said the other figure

"So you want me to eradicate these pests unless they stop travelling through worlds with a small kitten?" said the figure as he was taking the coin out, "That sounds abysmal."

He asked, "What about if I capture them alive?"

The figure retorted, "That works too."

The smaller figure laughed, "It's worth it!"

The taller figure disappeared into a dark portal

The figure walked out of the building and he was encountered by a girl with golden blonde hair in a braid and blue eyes. She was garbed in a green dress and simple shoes. Her name was Vandela Olsson.

She asked in a thick Swedish accent, "How did it go?"

The figure said, "Come on Vandela, you have to help me put this somewhere where the master won't find it."

She said, "Anakin, are you sure about this? I heard that one of them has the Firebird spirit. Master Ashman is not going to be very happy about what you're doing."

"Hey! What makes you think you're going to pull this mission without me?"

The voice was from a boy of eleven years with golden-brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a red buttoned shirt that had long sleeves that extended to his wrists, dark blue jeans, and brown boot-like shoes.

Vandela cried, "Toboé Talbot!"

The boy now known as Toboé Talbot said, "I told you that we need to tell Master Ashman about this."

Vandela asked, "Are you sure that's okay? He might be disappointed with us."

Los Angeles 615 S Broadway St. May 4, 2012 10:00 am

A man who had dark hair and brown eyes dressed in a security guard uniform. His name was Omar Hakim. He was Mahad's older brother.

Omar was driving to work; he worked as a security guard in the Los Angeles Theatre movie theater to prevent little kids under 17 from entering the movie theaters that show R-rated movies, he loved his job especially when making sure that people who step out of line in theaters get kicked out. Just as he was about to take a turn to check in to his boss a portal appeared right in front of him that was invisible to others eyes, he tried to turn away but the portal magnetized the car and Omar vanished without a trace.

**Author's Notes: Looks like the heroes are going ****to need some help! What will happen to Omar? Find out next time!**

**Eleanor Anna Woods is my Original character who was named after Eleanor Audley, Eleanor Roosevelt's first name was Anna and Ilene Woods.**


	8. Episode VII (7): The Boy of Conflict

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit. **

Episode VII (7): the Boy of Conflict

Natius opened his eyes and he saw that his clothes were changed to 18th century France, he looked around and he saw Bianca was turned into a Mountain Hare, Zander was turned into a mink, and Mahad was turned into a polecat or a ferret.

Bianca got up and she asked, Do you have any mirrors?"

Danyal muttered, "Beauty and the Beast."

Figaro looked around and he stated, "We need to stay close together to ensure that we don't get lost."

Jeanette asked the cat, "Why can't we just go the castle right away?"

Figaro answered, "There are two problems with that plan, first you don't even know where it is and second there are wolves and recently some highwaymen made their camps in that forest. So my suggestion would be to find Belle."

Jeanette asked, "What's a highwayman?"

Danyal answered, "It's a thief in a highway."

Natius asked, "Why do we have to find her?"

Danyal answered, "Simple, if we follow Belle we'll get to the castle."

Nausicaa snarled, "I dealt with much worse than those demons. Come on Puss in Boots, Let me handle this! "

Figaro retorted, "You know, I've been separated from my family and friends when my world fell into darkness! So don't ever act like you're the only victim here!"

The team wandered aimlessly until they stumbled to a young girl who was seventeen she had fair skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a v-collared white blouse, a blue dress over it and an apron on her waist carrying a blue book.

She greeted, "Bonjour."

Danyal cried, "Excuse me, but are you by any chance, Belle?"

The girl responded, "Yes. I am going home to help my father."

Danyal asked, "Do you know anything about a castle in this part of France?"

Belle replied, "I don't know anything about a castle. My father is very protective of me. If you would like to meet him, you can come with me."

As our heroes were following Belle, a strong man with black hair tied in ponytail and blue eyes. He was dressed a red shirt, white pants, black hunting boots with a rifle attached to his back and he took Belle's book.

Belle said, "Gaston may I have my book please?"

The man asked, "How can you read this? There are no pictures."

Danyal said, "Well certain people use something to envision the situation using their imagination drive the story further."

Gaston said as he threw the book in the mud, "Belle and little girl, it's about time to get your heads out of those books and pay attention to more important things like me."

There were three girls with blonde hair wearing dresses and they were sighing at Gaston.

Danyal scowled, "Shut up."

Gaston said, "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read soon she starts getting ideas thinking."

Danyal stated, "You know my family used to say, 'behind every man, there's a woman kicking his ass to get him to do something.' In other words, you are a primeval brainless idiot!"

While Gaston was not looking Wizard sniffed at the man's boot and lifted his leg on it.

Just when Gaston was about to take Belle to the tavern to show her his trophies Belle smelled something foul and she said making an excuse to get away from him, "I can't I have to go home and help my father. Good bye."

Danyal said stifling a laugh, "You might want to change your shoes because they stink like you."

Belle's Cottage

Our heroes proceeded with Belle to a cottage that had green windows a red roof and a water mill next to the stairs; they went into a cellar met by an old man who was chubby with white hair and a white mustache garbed in brown clothing and goggles on his head.

Natius asked, "What is this some sort of laboratory?"

Nausicaä looked around and she scolded, "You better no make any references to that 90s TV show with Gimli."

Natius looked at the old man and he said, "Sorry about that. The name's Natius Quinton. These are my friends, Jeanette, Nausicaä and Danyal."

The old man replied, "My name is Maurice. I am trying to get this contraption to work so I can win first prize at the fair tomorrow. So far it is hopeless because I'm about to give up this hunk of junk."

Zander looked at the contraption and he wanted to help the man, as he had to take a mechanics class during his junior year, but because he was an animal he wasn't able to lend a helping hand.

Maurice smiled and he stated with confidence, "I'll have this fixed in no time!"

Maurice took the dog-headed clencher and he began to repair the contraption, unbeknownst to Maurice, a black mink was looking underneath to see if the man wouldn't get injured by the hazards.

Maurice asked, "So did you have good time in town today Belle?"

Belle answered, "I got a new book, but papa do you think I'm odd?"

Maurice asked, "Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"

Belle explained that there was no one for her to really talk to and Maurice asked, "What about Gaston, he's a handsome fellow."

Danyal commented bluntly as she handed Maurice a screwdriver, "Yet he is a rude smug misogynistic idiot."

Jeanette muttered, "I would've been more than happy to turn that idiot into a pig like in the Oddessey"

As soon as Maurice was done he got out from under the wood chopper and he said, "You all might want to step back and now let's give it a try."

Jeanette pulled the lever and the contraption started to chop wood.

Mahad cried, "It works!"

Maurice cried, "Fetch Phillippe girl. I'm off to the fair!"

A log was about to fly at Maurice's head, but Natius pushed the old man away and took a blow to the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor of the cellar.

The old man went on to the horse-drawn cart, but Nausicaä decided to come with him to make sure that the old man makes it to the fair safely.

Danyal cried, "Good luck with the fair."

She felt a heavy concern for the young woman.

Outskirts near the castle

The two were heading over to the darkest part of the forest to get to the fair, and they stopped at a sign in a crossroad and Maurice turned left, yet the horse was feeling the same way Nausicaä was feeling, a feeling of things were not going to end well.

Maurice exclaimed, "It's a shortcut, we'll be here in no time."

Nausicaä retorted, "Shortcuts are not always reliable. There are dangers lurking there especially with wolves and highwaymen that recently have been setting camps in that part of the forest."

Maurice chose to ignore her warning, but the horse was starting to feel panic and Nausicaä said as she tried to calm the horse down, "Steady boy."

Phillippe started to gallop to a cliff, but just when the two were out of danger they heard a howling and it caused the horse to run away in fright.

Nausicaä helped the old man up and he started to hear growling and the source was from wolves!

The two raced all the way to the gate and they slammed the gate closed and Nausicaä started to feel something tugging her leg and to Maurice's fright as the wolf had a strong grip with its immense jaw power. Nausicaä took out a small gun and she grabbed one of the bullets in the pocket of her shirt and fired the gun and the bullet penetrated into the wolf's chest killing it!

Nausicaä looked at Maurice who was looking at her gun with concern.

Nausicaä felt herself almost collapsing on the stone path to the castle.

The woman limped with Maurice's help.

Within the castle

Maurice and Nausicaä walked in and saw a huge castle infested with monstrous imagery.

Maurice knocked on the door and Nausicaä announced with concern in her tone, "Listen, we're sorry for intruding, but we've lost our way to a local fair and we need a place to rest for the night. There's a dead wolf at the gate so you might want to do something about it."

They started to hear a voice saying "You are welcome here."

Maurice picked up nearby candle holder to find the source of the voice and it turned out that it was the candelabra talking.

A clock in scowled in a British accent, "Now you have done it Lumiere, just peachy."

Nausicaä picked up the clock and she asked, "What are you supposed to be some sort of toy clock or something?"

Maurice sniffled and Lumiere noticed blood on Nausicaä's swollen leg and he said, "We need to get your leg treated. You're lucky that they're not rabid."

The clock started to protest against this and as soon they came to the living room, a roaring fire was on and a footstool dog started to bark just like Wizard would bark. Nausicaä was astonished at this service as they cleaned up the bloody wound and bandaged her leg. This was because there weren't humans it felt like he was in the Harry Potter world or something like that until he heard a wind flying and low growling.

A monstrous being with the mane of a lion, head and bear of a buffalo, the face and back legs and tail of a wolf and body and hands of a bear.

The Beast stated, "There are strangers here."

Lumiere tried to explain about what happened to us, but the beast roared at him! Causing the candle to cower in fright.

Nausicaä cried, "We are sorry for intruding into your domain, but we lost our way to a local fair. Plus there's a dead wolf at the gate."

The beast snapped his fingers as if commanding something.

A young figure garbed in a black cloak pulled out a weapon that almost reminded Nausicaä of the Star Wars movies, but it was silver and had a katana-like appearance.

Nausicaä stated as she backed away, "Look we don't need to fight."

The figure started to levitate the young woman and sent her flying toward the wall and the last thing she saw was Maurice getting grabbed by the beast and blackness took over.

The Beast started to smell blood and he began to follow a trail of blood an and when he reached the end of a trail and saw a bloody dead wolf lying on the outside of the gate.

The Beast cried, "Good Lord! I need someone to clean up this mess!"

Lumieré replied , "Master, I have brought the three kids. "

Anakin looked at the wolf's dead body and he asked, "What do we need to do?"

The Beast replied, "Lumiere, I need you to give that woman a walking stick depicting a head of an eagle. You, Strife get rid of that dead wolf."

Anakin gave the wolf a funeral for for a king as he buried the wolf with the help of his two friends.

* * *

At the village

Meanwhile at Belle's Cottage, Danyal stated in concern as she was flipping pages, "I hope those two are okay."

"I bet that she would be experienced in combat." said Jeanette, "I think that she had handled dangers before meeting us."

They heard a knock on a door and it was Gaston dressed in a red tuxedo and he walked towards Belle and he said, "This is the day your dreams come true."

Belle asked, "What do you know of my dreams Gaston?"

Gaston answered, "Plenty picture this."

He put his muddy boots on Danyal's book who snapped, "Hey get those dirty boots off my book!"

Gaston said as he was removing his boots, "As I said, it's not right for a woman to read little girl. The only thing women are useful for is to extend the family tree."

Bianca didn't like what she was hearing as she took offense to that comment and started attacking him as she lunged at the man being a rabbit made it easier to move around. Gaston was getting scratches and bites from a mountain hare!

Danyal snarled, "First off my name is Danyal, not little girl! Two get those disgusting feet off my book or I'll throw you out!"

Gaston removed the rabbit and threatened to kill her, "You can become the latest kill!"

Danyal grabbed the gun and she opened up a window and she emptied the bullet chamber and cleared up the trigger by firing at the sky to ensure that no bullet goes off and she chucked the gun out the window as she yelled at Gaston, "Say goodbye to your pathetic little toy! You do not point your gun at anything or anyone."

"As I was saying a rusted cutting lodge, my latest kill roasting on a fire and my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones playing on the floor with the dogs, we'll have 6 or 7."

"Dogs?" asked Belle

"No Belle," answered Gaston "strapping boys like me. Do you know who that little wife would be? You Belle."

Danyal said in a taunting manner, "Hey Gassy, why don't you marry one of your little flames that follow you around? Or better yet marry the pipsqueak Lefou."

Belle started to open the door and Danyal quietly pushed Gaston behind his back causing him to fall on mud.

Wizard went outside and lifted his leg on Gaston's head, much to Danyal's delight.

She petted Wizard as she praised, "Good boy."

Danyal also threw the boots out of the door and she called, "Don't forget to take your dirty boots with you."

Gaston got up and he saw a short young man named LeFou.

He asked, "How'd it go?"

Gaston snarled, "I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that."

As soon as Gaston left, Belle went out to the field and was thinking of an adventure.

Suddenly Phillippe galloped and whinnied wildly, Natius calmed him down and he asked, "Where's Nausicaä?

Belle asked the same thing about her father and commanded the horse to take her to him. Natius and his friends decided to come along.

The heroes journeyed to the forest following the tracks of the two and they came across a castle

Jeanette noticed a small trail of blood.

She commented, "Looks like someone got into a fight and ended with nasty results."

Just as they were about to enter, they saw a black van driving out of a portal as Omar slammed the brakes before the van would crash into the wall!

"Whoa," Mahad cried out. "What the-?'

Mahad noticed that it was Omar coming out of the car and he asked, "Can this day get any worst?! My car that I drive to work had holes!"

Mahad couldn't believe it. How did Omar come here? "Omar?"

He heard his brother's voice and asked, "Mahad? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Mahad returned.

Omar looked down to see a ferret in the place of his brother and he asked, "What happened to you?"

Mahad answered, "I don't know, I woke up in the form of a ferret!"

Omar was shocked to see his little brother turned into a ferret and he asked, "Who did this to you?"

Mahad answered, "Someone in a dream told me that I was attacked along with five others by the Dark Masters of Disney."

"Who?" Omar asked in confusion.

"The Dark Masters," Mahad said again.

Danyal stated as she pointed to a trail of blood in the stone path, "Four of the most intimidating Disney Villains by the names of: Maleficent, Jafar, Turbo, and Judge Claude Frollo. We are looking for the source of the trail of blood."

Omar looked down and saw the trail. "It looks like it leads to that place," he said, looking at the castle.

* * *

Phillipe sensed that there was something evil about this castle and began whinnying in fright. Belle tried to calm him down. "Steady. Steady," she said gently. She also saw Maurice's hat near the gate, thinking he was here. "Papa," she whispered. Belle would have thought differently if she only knew who or what lived in the castle, but all that mattered was finding her father. Without giving it another thought, she passed through the gate and walked inside.

The heroes followed behind her.

Natius cried, "Nausicaä. Are you here?"

They searched through a hall, coming to a door leading to the dungeon. Belle saw a light and wondered if there was someone who could help her.

As the heroes followed behind, they heard a voice asking, "Belle?"

"Papa!" She recognized that it was her father's voice and went to the cell he was locked in.

"How did you find me?" Maurice asked as he joined hands with his daughter's.

Belle touched his hand and was shocked at how cold it felt. "Your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

Maurice finished coughing and said, "Belle, I want you and your friends to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" Belle asked in a firm voice, seeing what an injustice this was.

"No time to explain," Maurice told his daughter. "You must go! Now!"

Belle refused. "I won't leave you!"

Nausicaä noticed the beast was behind them and she yelled, "Leave this place!"

"Nausicaä?" Natius asked.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice growled. Belle turned around in shock, feeling a rough hand on her. The torch she was holding was thrown out of her hand and it landed in a puddle, becoming extinguished.

"Run!" Nausicaä shouted.

Belle asked, "Who's there? Who are you?"

Danyal asked, "Who's there?"

The Beast replied, "The master of this castle."

Belle cried, "I've come for my father, please let him out. Can't you see? He's sick."

Natius noticed that there was a bandage that had blood on Nausicaä's left foot!

He asked, "What happened to you, Nausicaä?"

"Forget about me and just get out of here!" She shouted, but she began coughing. Because her leg didn't get the adequate treatment it needed, Nausicaä was starting to feel sick. Being in the dungeon didn't help either.

Natius stated, "Hey! Master of the castle, I have a feeling that my friend was attacked by a wolf. If we don't give the medical treatment that she requires, she would die from an infection."

Belle had the same fears for her father's health, worried that his sickness would result in death. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do," the voice growled. "These two are my prisoners."

"There must be something I can - wait," Belle was saying. "Take me instead."

"You?" The voice growled, then asked softly, "You would take their place?"

Maurice was against it. "Belle, no! You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let them go?" Belle asked, ignoring her father's plea.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever," the voice softly demanded.

"Come into the light," Belle said.

The Beast came into the light to show the heroes what he looked like!

Natius cried, "Holy Jesus!"

Belle gasped in horror at what she saw standing before her. But she still valued her father's life and health. So with the courage she had, she surrendered her freedom for her father's and Nausicaä's. "You have my word."

"Done," the Beast growled, releasing his prisoners from their cells.

Bianca asked Nausicaä, "Did you get into a fight or something?"

"No," she groaned. "A wolf attacked me and I had to kill it in order to get it off." She coughed again.

Bianca touched Nausicaä's forehead and felt that it was hot. She really was sick.

Bianca asked, "What do we do about this? I hate the thought of her folks being forced to bury their child."

Natius asked the Beast, "Is there a medical room in this castle? I hate the idea of the girl's parents being forced to bury their child."

But the Beast didn't listen. He dragged Nausicaä and Maurice out of the dungeon and ordered them to be taken to the village.

Natius was furious about this as he snarled, "You bastard!"

Omar held him back as he yelled out, "What the hell is your major malfunction King Puffball! Did mommy and daddy pay attention to you when you were a child?!"

"Guys," Jeanette hissed through her teeth, warning them it would be unwise to test this monster's anger.

The Beast walked back up to the tower to hear a voice calling, "Uh Master?"

"What?" The Beast growled.

The voice came from the candelabra, Lumíere. "Um, since the girls and her friends are going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking you might want to offer them a few comfortable rooms."

In answer, the Beast gave a low growl and continued to the tower.  
"Then again, maybe not," said Lumíere.

The Beast walked into the tower the heroes were in.

Anakin walked up to the tower as he removed his good reveal his pale face that had stubbornly messy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and he stated, "That wolf was given a burial. Did I miss something?"

"It's nothing you need be concerned about," said the Beast. "The wolf was killed by one of the trespassers it attacked."

"Which one?" Anakin asked.

"The girl who accompanied the old man," the Beast answered. "I had her sent back to the village. Their doctors will treat her injuries."

Anakin replied, "That's good to hear."

The two entered the tower to see the group.

Belle sat near the window, crying as she watched her father being forced to leave. "You didn't even let me say 'goodbye,'" she sobbed. "I'll never see him again." And she continued crying.

"Strife and I will show you all to your rooms," the Beast told Belle and the heroes.

This confused Belle. If she and her friends were prisoners, why would they be given rooms? "But I thought-"

"Do you want to stay in the tower?" The Beast interrupted.

"No," Belle answered.

"Then follow us," he ordered.

Natius began taking pictures of the imagery around him.

Anakin was getting irritated with the flash function and he stated, "That camera of yours is going to be turned into scrap metal if you don't turn off the flash! To put it bluntly, I'm tempted to give it to the master and he'll crush it like an acorn."

Reluctantly, Natius put his camera away, not wanting to risk losing it or getting it broken.

This pleased Anakin. "Good. Now the castle is your home, so all of you are free to go anywhere you like - except the west wing, as it is forbidden," he warned.

The Beast stated, "If you need, my servants will attend to you."

Anakin suggested inviting them to dinner. Rather than make it sound like an invitation, the Beast made it sound like a command. "You will join me for dinner. That's not a request," he barked, slamming the door. Belle fell on her bed and began crying again.

Bianca asked, "What will happen to Nausicaä? I hate the thought of her folks being forced to face a reality of losing their child."

Mahad sighed. "I don't know. I just hope she and Maurice will be okay."

Omar asked, "Why is this becoming one of the worst days of my life? First my work car had keyhole shaped holes. It's as if someone took out a keyblade and stabbed the tires. I had to take the black van."

Jeanette tried to be optimistic. "Maybe you're here for a reason."  
Omar grunted, having his doubts.

Omar asked , "How can I change my brother back?"

Mahad scurried over to his brother. "We'll find a way. We just have to get through this together."

Danyal asked , "Am I the only one who thinks that the weapon is somewhere in the castle?"

"What weapon?" Omar asked. "What are you talking about?"

Jeanette stated, "In order for us to transform back into human is to find the ancestral weapon. I have a feeling that Mahad's ancestor was a diamond in the rough."

Mahad asked, "What?!"

Danyal commented, "What she meant is that your ancestor was Aladdin, a former thief that became Sultan of Agrabah known for his resourcefulness and heart of gold."

"How was he resourcefull?" Zander asked.

"Remember the times he got Jasmine out of trouble?" Bianca reminded him. "Plus, he took responsibility for his actions so he wouldn't have to cause more harm."

Mahad asked, "What's your point? There's a possibility that I might find the lamp here?"

Natius thought of something. "What if the Beast and that kid we saw are guarding it somewhere in this castle?"

"Do you think it could be in the west wing?" Bianca asked.

"I'd rather not take my chances and search that place," said Jeanette, remembering the Beast's temper.

Danyal commented , "Or you could check in the library."

Before the heroes could discuss searching the castle, Anakin came to the room. "Dinner is ready. The master is expecting you."

Omar cried , "Let's eat!"

Natius stopped him. "You have no idea what's going on here, do you?"

Omar answered , "No.""We're in the Beast's castle," Natius warned him. He faces Anakin and tells him, "You can tell your master we're not going to dinner."  
Anakin groaned. The Beast was not going to like this.

Anakin entered the room where the Beast, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts were talking.

Anakin greeted, "Good evening, chaps."

The Beast asked, "Well where are they?"

Anakin braced himself. "I regret to inform you, Master, that our guests have decided not to join us." He covered his ears, waiting for the enraged roar that was sure to follow.

"What?!" The Beast roared. He left the dining hall and went to the second level and stopped at the rooms assigned to the heroes.

Danyal cried as she covered her ears, "What is his major malfunction?!"

The Beast threatened to break down the doors if Belle or the heroes didn't come out. His subjects tried to urge him to be gentle and calm. He tried, but was still denied.

The Beast stated, "It will give me great pleasure of you join for dinner. Please."

"No, thank you," Belle said again in a firm voice.

"You can't stay in there forever," the Beast shouted.

"Yes, I can," Belle argued.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" he roared. He faced his subjects and declared, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all. Nor any of the others." With that, the Beast went to his chambers in the west wing.

"Well, that was a disaster," Anakin mumbled to himself.

Omar asked, "Why did you refuse Belle?"

Danyal commented, "Belle had lost her father and freedom in a single day and night."

Belle finally decided to talk to the others. "None of you had to stay with me. Don't you have your own families? I'm sure they're all worried about you too."

Omar answered, "She's right."

Danyal stated, My friends and I are looking for someone. "

Belle sighed. "Well, I don't know if you'll find anyone in this castle."

"We couldn't find them in the village," said Natius.

Mahad asked, "Who was that boy? The name Strife. It sounds familiar."

"Have you heard that name before?" Omar asked his brother.

Mahad answered , "I played Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core and there's a young man named Cloud Strife."

Natius stated, "I doubt that the boy is related to Cloud Strife. He is like a Welsh version of Sora from the Kingdom Hearts games."

Jeanette shrugged. "Next time we see him, should we ask him who he is and why he's here?"

Natius started to recall something the Magic Mirror told him. Was this boy the one the Mirror was talking about?

Mahad began laughing and he asked, "I wonder what his first name is?"

Natius asked, "I wonder what that boy is doing now."

Bianca huffed. "Probably still serving his master or guarding the door in case we try to escape."

Jeanette asked, "I wonder if there are others who are with him."

Danyal stated to Belle, "To answer your question about our predicament; we tried to get home, but a man threw us down a portal and we're currently looking for Mahad's ancestral weapon so he'd change back into a human."

"Do you think it could be in this castle?"  
"We didn't find it as we explored the village, so there's a possibility it could be," said Natius.

Danyal stated, "I bet that the weapon is in the library under the floor."

Mahad asked, "Oh please! Why would Aladdin's weapon be in a library?"

"In addition, why would it be here?" Jeanette asked. "This isn't even Aladdin's world."  
Mahad scoffed. "Oh, sure, I can imagine the Dark Master Jafar guarding it in his lair," he said sarcastically.

Danyal stated, "From what I've read both Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin share the same composers and lyricist, Alan Menken and the late Howard Ashman. In fact Howard wanted to create a version more faithful to the thousand one nights, but as a 1930s musical with a genie inspired by the late Cab Calloway."

Belle didn't understand what her new friends were talking about. But she knew she was starting to feel hungry. So she decided to sneak into the dining hall.

Omar decided to follow behind her.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Jeanette asked, worried.  
Natius agreed. "You're right." But he quickly changed his mind and said, "On second thought, if we take a look around, maybe we can find the weapon or even that boy."

The heroes began to take a look around at the castle.

Natius felt his stomach rumble. He then realized that he and his friends hadn't eaten for some time. The others shared the same feelings and decided ti follow Belle and Omar to the dining hall before exploring the castle.

Mahad scurried up onto Natius's shoulder like a Pikachu!

Natius gave out a small yelp. "Don't do that," he silently scolded. It's one thing to feel his hamster scurry on him, but Natius wasn't used to feeling a ferret climb on him.

Mahad replied, " Sorry! "

Anakin saw the group walking through the halls. "What are you all doing?" He silently cried.

Natius asked, "I was going to ask you. Who are you? Are you a Welsh version of Sora from Kingdom Hearts?"

Mahad began laughing at the comment!

Anakin didn't understand his question. "My name is Anakin Strife. I guess I didn't properly introduce myself when we met."

Bianca asked, "You're not from the U.S. Are you?"

But Anakin couldn't remember where he was from. For all he could remember, he was a servant in this castle.

Bianca stated, "You make me think of that Skywalker fellow. Are you related to him?"

Anakin replied, "No. I am trying to earn the Beast's trust so I can see if the mirror he possesses can answer my question on who I was."

Jeanette gave a small sigh.

"Well, it doesn't seem like any of you are doing anything suspicious," said Anakin.

"However, I would advise you all to return to your chambers. I know I said you're free to go anywhere you want in this castle, but I should also at least make sure none of you accidentally wander where you shouldn't."

Mahad asked, "Did you see anything suspicious in this castle?"

Anakin looked at the ferret and he answered, "I've been hearing rumors from the servants that a simple oil lamp had been sitting on a desk and rumor has it that only a child from the bloodline of the family Ababwa can remove the lamp and summon a genie that was said to have been guarding the family for centuries."

"Can you take us to see this lamp?" Mahad asked, hoping it would make him human again.

Anakin stated, "It's in the library. I'll take you to there."

Before going to the library, Anakin noticed that not everyone was present. "Where is the older girl?" He started to become worried, hoping Belle wasn't sneaking into the west wing.

Danyal asked , "Which one?"

"The older girl," Anakin said again. "The one who begged for her father's freedom."

Belle began walking towards the stairs that would lead to the West Wing!

Anakin hurried to stop her. "No, please, you mustn't go up there!"

Anakin stated, "I was just guiding a little ferret to the library, just to see if the lamp would help him."

Belle didn't listen. She continued on her path.

Anakin wouldn't give up. "I'm begging you, turn around and go back to your room before you do something you'll regret."

Belle asked, "What's up there?"

"That's the master's chambers," Anakin told her. "Absolutely no one is allowed in there."

"What's he hiding up there?" Belle asked.

"My master is hiding nothing," said Anakin .

"Then it shouldn't be forbidden," Belle assumed.

Anakin replied, "Trust me, you don't want to see what's in there."

But Belle wouldn't listen to the young man. She continued her path up the stairs.

Anakin didn't know whether to follow her or not.

Anakin began to feel concern, the last time, that he wandered into there to find a mirror that would hopefully help him with his memories, but he was warned not to go there again.

He ran towards the room and he saw Belle at the torn portrait of a prince with clear blue eyes.

Belle's attention was directed to a light that came from a rose she saw in a bell-shaped like glass. She approached the rose and set the glass down, wanting to better inspect the rose.

Anakin cried , "No!"

Bianca noticed that Anakin wasn't there and she scurried off to the west wing to find Anakin and Belle!

The rest of her friends followed, knowing the horror that was about to begin.

Bianca looked at the balcony to see the Beast furious with the group!

Belle ran away in fright of the Beast's fury. Anakin tried to explain, but was attacked. The Beast struck him in the face, scratching him with his claws.

Anakin screamed in pain as he held his face!

Danyal cried, "Oh my God!"

She turned to the beast and she stated, "If you don't learn how to control that wrathful temper, then you and all within the castle are damned to an eternity of misery and sorrow!"

Natius ran off to find Belle!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Our heroes have fled, but willthey be able to find Belle and will Mahad become human again? Tune in next episode.

I would like to give a special thanks to MillenniumPrincess for some help with this episode.


	9. Episode VIII (8): An Unlikely Bond

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit. **

Episode VIII 8: An Unlikely Bond

Belle mounted on Phillipe and began riding into the woods through the harsh winter winds, hoping to get away from the castle.

Natius, Anakin, and Jeanette began to pursue Belle only to be cornered by wolves and bandits!

"Anakin, you shouldn't be out here when you're injured," Natius cried, worried about his health.

"Don't worry about me," he said. He took out a lightsaber katana and began attacking the wolves.

The bandits were mesmerized by the brightness of the katana lightsaber!

Jeanette fired her pumpkin pistol at the bandits while they were distracted, turning them into foxes.

The icy wind began to sting her face. "This is too dangerous! We have to get out of here!"

Anakin slit a throat of a bandit that was coming close!

Anakin felt someone grabbing him! It was one bandit that Jeanette missed!

He cried, "I got the shiny sword!"

He turned to his young victim as he held the knife at his throat and stated, "Don't worry. This is not going to sting one bit."

Just as the bandit was about to slit Anakin's throat, the Beast was right behind the bandit as he roared at the wicked thief!

He also began fighting off the wolves trying to attack Belle. The bandits who were turned into foxes cowered at the sight of the Beast and fled deep into the woods.

The bandit was still holding Anakin with a knife towards the boy's throat!

The boy used the Force to magnetize his katana lightsaber, but he dropped it as he focused his hands to getting the knife away from his throat!

The bandit threatened, "If that girl with the auburn hair comes in the forest again, we'll sell her!"

Danyal took out an arrow and she drew the bow as she fired it, a silver doe began to sprint at the speed of the arrow!

Jeanette looked in surprise at the arrow and the animal spirit as the arrow pierced into the bandit's neck, killing him. The wicked man collapsed on his side and began gasping for air as each breath became more painful as if he had been trampled by the deer's crushing weight and powerful hooves wishing for his pain to end

The wolves realized that they were no match for the Beast and ran away in fright. The Beast collapsed, wounded and exhausted from the fight.

Danyal noticed that Anakin collapsed from blood loss and the harsh weather conditions were not helping.

Anakin felt like that he was going to black out!

Natius carefully set Anakin on his back so he could carry him. Belle was considering leaving, but thought again as she understood that the Beast just saved her life and it wouldn't be right to just leave him to die. So she decided to take him back to the castle and treat his injuries.

When Anakin awoke, he found himself lying on a sofa and he asked, "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"Don't try to move around so much," Natius said softly. "You lost a lot of blood fighting those bandits. After you collapsed, we carried you back to the castle."

Anakin heard a loud roar from the Beast!

It wasn't one of anger, however, but one of pain as Belle was trying to clean his wounds.

The Beast yelled, "That hurts!"

Danyal began laughing to herself as the two were bickering between each other.

Bianca asked Danyal, "Why did you kill that guy?"

Danyal answered, "That bandit was just about to slit Anakin's throat, and he threatened to sell Nausicaä. I have no tolerance for anyone who would threaten human trafficking."

Bianca asked as she hopped over to Danyal, "So you killed that guy to protect that boy? What happened when you fired?"

Danyal answered, "I saw a silver doe running at the speed of the arrow."

Anakin wasn't sure what Danyal was talking about since he didn't see what happened, but he figured he should at least thank her for saving him. "I don't really know what happened, but I do know you saved me, so thanks."  
Belle gave the same gesture to the Beast after he allowed her to treat his wounds. "Thank you for saving my life," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," he replied.

It seemed like tensions were starting to soften up. Natius thought about Nausicaä, hoping she got treatment for her own injuries and that she and Maurice were safe.

* * *

Maurice was able to take Nausicaä to a medical center at his village!

Nausicaä asked Maurice, "What about the castle?"

"None of the other villagers want to help, so I'll go back by myself," he decided.

Nausicaä was against it. "I'm going back too."

"What?" Maurice asked. "No, not in your condition."

"You won't be able to find your way back to the castle by yourself," she protested. "Besides, you're not at full strength yet either."

Maurice replied, "I don't care what it takes, I'll get to that castle and get them out of there."

Nausicaä admired the man's courage and she gave him a pistol with a cartridge of bullets and she stated, "Use this to defend yourself. If you see that boy. I would like to have a word with him."

Maurice thanked Nausicaä and returned to his home to stock up on supplies. When he finished, he went on his way back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the castle, Mahad scurried into the library and he asked, "Where is that oil lamp?"

He was starting to realize he should have waited for Anakin since he knew, but the boy was still recovering from his injuries and Mahad didn't want to wait anymore. But so far, all he was seeing was shelves full of books. There were some small sofas near a fireplace and as he looked on the mantle, Mahad saw a few candlelabras and much to his delight, there was a brass oil lamp in the center.

Mahad scurried up onto the desk and he touched the lamp causing the ferret to change back into a human.

Mahad laughed as he saw a nearby mirror that showed a reflection of a boy who was fairly tan with brown hair and disciplined and focused brown eyes wearing the same clothes that he had when he fell into the portal at a shrine.

He walked out of the library to find his friends and let them know about this.

As he stepped out of the library, he began to wonder, should he bring the lamp with him to show to the others? Or would it be best to bring them all back here and let them see for themselves?

Mahad decided that it would be best to show them where he found the lamp.

"Guys," he called out, running through the hall.

He went to the room and opened the door.

Natius looked and was surprised to see Mahad as a human again. "Mahad, you're back to normal," he cheered.

"That means you found the lamp," said Jeanette. "Where is it?"  
"It's in the library," Mahad said. "Come on, I'll show you." And he began running back with his friends following him.

Natius looked at the library and he stated, "I can't imagine how long it took you to find a way around here."

It actually didn't take long for Mahad. Being a ferret, he was very quick on his feet and nimble too.

Mhaad guided the heroes to the desk that had candelabras and at the center of it was a brass oil lamp.

There was no denying it. This was the same lamp the heroes were looking for.  
"We should take it with us," Bianca suggested.  
Jeanette wasn't sure. "It's a castle decoration. We can't just take it."

Mahad asked , "I wonder if it has the Genie!"

He began to rub the lamp causing the Genie to manifest!

The Genie gave out a sharp groan. It felt good to be out in the open again after being confined in the lamp for so long. But he took in his surroundings in confusion, wondering where he was.

Mahad asked, "Is it possible for us to take the lamp outside of this castle?"

Finally, Anakin arrived. "So you found what you were looking for."

"Anakin," Mahad said.

"I couldn't help but overhear your question about taking the lamp outside the castle," Anakin was saying. "I can't let you do that. It's part of this castle's property and if you take it, you're stealing."

Mahad countered, "I need to ask your boss a good question. Where did he get the lamp? How was he able to visit Agrabah and acquire the lamp from Aladdin Ababwa of Agrabah?"

Anakin wasn't sure that was a good idea. For one, Mahad was just turned back into a human and this would be the first time the Beast saw him like this, mistaking him for another tresspasser and causing more trouble.

The Beast was walking down to the library and Anakin asked Mahad, "Do you have a way to turn back into a ferret? I don't want you to be mistaken for a trespasser and get into a huge amount of trouble. That will destroy my chances of getting the Mirror of Recollections. There are two mirrors one is a window to the outside world and the other mirror is endowed with the power to show memories of the person who uses it."

Mahad wasn't sure. But there was no time to find a way. The Beast was coming and Mahad had to get out of sight.

Jeanette had an idea. She could use her pumpkin pistol to turn him into a ferret again. Quickly, she fired and Mahad was a ferret again.

"The master has confidence in me," said Anakin. "I'll ask him your questions for you."

The Beast brought Belle to the library. She was amazed, for she had never seen so many books in her life.

Anakin walked up to the Beast. "Master, forgive me for disturbing you, but I was hoping you could tell me about that marvelous lamp on the mantle of your fireplace."

"What about it?" the Beast asked.

"How did you happen to acquire it?" Anakin wondered.

The Beast stated, "My father bought this lamp at a bazaar. He told me that this lamp was said to be from Aladdin, a commoner who became the Sultan of Agrabah."

"Is there power in the lamp?" Anakin asked.

The Beast wasn't sure. He had never thought to find out for himself.

The Beast answered, "I'm not sure. I tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge."

"If I may be so bold as to suggest something," Anakin was saying.

"What is it," the Beast asked.  
"You mentioned that the lamp belonged to Aladdin," he was saying. "Perhaps the lamp can only be touched by those in his family."

The Beast asked, "Why do you ask? Is there a descendant of Aladdin in this castle?"

"The ferret," Anakin replied. "He's really a human boy and a descendant of Aladdin. He says he was cursed by these Dark Masters and the lamp is the only thing that can return him to his true form."

The Beast wanted to see if that was true, so hw called for Mahad and allowed him to touch the lamp.

Mahad touched the lamp causing the ferret to change back into a human.

"Amazing," Belle said, watching what just happened.

"Beast," Mahad was saying, "thank you for allowing me to touch the lamp and return to my true form. But now I must ask, will you allow me to take the lamp?"

The Beast decided to grant Mahad's request. "As a descendant of Aladdin, it rightfully belongs to you."

"Thank you," Mahad said, bowing. He took the lamp from the mantle.

Mahad walked over to a shed like area Omar's van was being stored and he saw Omar who was looking at his brother now a young boy again!

Mahad asked, "I was considering letting you use the lamp for your van."

Omar took the lamp. Would it really work? Well, there waa only one way to find out. He rubbed the lamp and to his amazement, the Genie appeared.

The Genie asked, "What do you wish of me?"

Omar laughed. "As I live and breathe," he whispered. "The Genie." He cleared his throat. "I wish for my van to be repaired."

The Genie began to repair the van.

When the repairs were finished, Omar cheered, thinking he could go home. But he didn't want to forget his brother. "Mahad, you want to come home with me?"

Mahad answered, "My sister was kidnapped so I have to rescue her."

Omar was shocked. "In that case, I should stay and help." He wouldn't know how to get home anyway.

Mahad asked, "Are you familiar with a cat named Figaro?"

Omar thought and asked, "You mean that black kitten with a white face and paws?"

Mahad answered, "Yes. He is now a cat wearing boots and he wields a magical sword. He has been guiding us through worlds to find the weaponry or items associated with his or her ancestors."

Mahad added, "By the way, I asked if he could help me in finding Mana and he told me that he would do whatever he can to help."

"Are you saying I should look for Figaro and ask him for help?" Omar asked.

Mahad answered, "He said that he'll help you as well. He never met you, but I told him about that time that you caught me at a screening of Orphan."

Omar asked, "Where is he?"

Mahad answered, "In a room waiting for you."

He led his older brother back inside the castle and led him to a small room upstairs. Mahad knocked on the door to announce himself.

"Who is it?" Figaro's voice asked on the other side.

"I've brought my brother to see you," Mahad announced.

Figaro opened the door. "Come in," he invited, and the two boys stepped inside.

Figaro stated as he looked at Omar, "You're the security guard that worked in a theater. I have to say, you had every right to be furious with Mahad because that movie is rated R about a murderous little girl. By the way, I have never seen it and I don't plan to!"

"Mahad says you can help me get home," Omar told him. "Although after hearing about Mana getting kidnapped, I think I should stay and help him."

Figaro stated, "I have to warn you that the Dark Masters are among the most dangerous and evil of Disney Villains."

"Be that as it may, I can't let my brother get into danger," Omar was saying. "I should at least help him find Mana and get them home safely.

Figaro admired the man's courage and he stated, "I can help you with rescuing Mana."

Omar's smile brightened up. "You can? Where is she?"

Figaro answered, "I have a feeling that she's being held in Maleficent's dominion of the Forbidden Mountain. We need to break the curse of this castle before we could do that."

"How do we do that?" Omar asked.

"The Beast must learn to love," Figaro was saying. "As I understand, he has come to love Belle. In addition, she must love him in return. It's also important that she does not know that is the way to break the spell. She must come to love him on her own."

Omar asked, "What about that boy? Who was he?"

Unfortunately, that wasn't for Figaro to reveal and even if it were, Omar wasn't the one to reveal that to. The boy needed to recover his memories on his own. "I can say this, however, the girl Nausicaä, the one you saw with Belle's father, she's curious about him too, wondering if he's her lost brother."

Omar asked, "Where is Nausicaä?"

"Don't you remember?" Mahad asked. "After she and Maurice were released from the dungeon, they were sent back to the village."

He thought about Nausicaä and remembered that she was injured. "I hope she managed to get treatment for her wounded leg."

Bianca answered as she hopped over to the two, "I asked Anakin and he told me that the doctors in the village are giving her treatment as we speak."

"But that was days ago," said Mahad. "If they're just helping her now, her wounds must've gotten worse."  
"I hope she's not thinking about coming back to the castle in her condition," said Omar.

Bianca stated, "I think that Maurice took her to the village's medical treatment center because knowing him, would want to make sure that young woman gets the help required. By the way, Anakin told me that if I change back into a human, he would lose the chance of getting the Mirror of Recollections. What is that about?"

Figaro answered, "The Beast was left with two mirrors one is a window to the outside world and the other mirror can allow the user to see his or her memories. I wonder why he would want to see it?"

Mahad remembered what Anakin told him. "Anakin said he couldn't remember who he was or where he came from before he came to this castle and that the mirror would help him."

Bianca stated, "I just hope that Anakin will be okay."

Figaro wished the same thing. "I must go now."

"Go? Where?" Omar asked.

"I can't tell you that," Figaro was saying. "But I'll be back to bring you all to the next world when you're ready."

Mahad thought he was ready. "I have the lamp, so I'm ready to rescue my sister."

Omar asked Mahad, "Is it me or did I just hear a rabbit talk with a human voice?"

Bianca snarled, "Like your brother, I was cursed! So far, I have yet to turn back into a human. I gave Gaston bites and scratches for the comment that he made about women. I can bet that if he was to say the same thing about women to a Spartan woman, he would have his head on a pike."

"Uh-huh," Omar replied. "So what's it going to take for you to turn back into a human?"

Mahad had a question too. "How long do we have to stick around this world before we can finally find and rescue Mana?"

Bianca replied, "I have a feeling that we need to ensure that the curse gets lifted. I hope Figaro comes back."

Mahad hoped so too. Figaro said he would, but that didn't mean he promised.

* * *

Danyal was in another room of the castle with Vandela who was reading about self defense and defending households. She looked carefully to see a small device on the girl's neck.

Danyal asked, "What happened to your neck? Did someone do this to you?"

Vandela retorted, "If I tell you, the Dark Masters will find me."

Danyal said, "You can tell me. Ever since the castle was cursed by the enchantress, anyone who would affiliate themselves with the Dark Masters would be paying a steep price. "

Vandela started to see the girl's brownish green eyes and she answered with sorrow, "I didn't come to Disney world freely. I was kidnapped, stolen or captured. My parents and I were coming home from a theater."

(Flashback)

_7-year-old Vandela and her parents were coming home from a movie theater. Her father was a man with blonde hair and hazel green eyes framed in glasses. He was dressed in a flannel red shirt and black pants. Vandela's mother had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants._

_Vandela's father asked, "Visste du njuta av den filmen sötnos?"_

_Vandela answered, "Ja pappa som jag gjorde."_

_Vandela's mother asked, "Är detta den säkra vägen hem?"_

_As the three were walking into the alley, Vandela started feeling something was wrong and she spotted a hooded figure._

_She held on to her mother in fright as demonic creatures were surrounding her and her parents._

_Vandela's father snapped, "Vem är du?! Vad gör du här?"_

_The hooded figure replied, "We want your daughter."_

_Vandela felt herself being grabbed as she screamed, "Låt mig gå!"_

_Her father looked in fright and punched the potential kidnapper._

_Unfortunately Vandela's mother was knocked unconscious as she was smacked in the skull with a blunt object._

_Vandela shrieked in fright, "Mamma!"_

_She heard her father crying, "Vandela kör!"_

_She started running but she heard a gunshot ringing and saw her father collapsing from a bullet to his stomach._

_She screamed in fear and sorrow mixed into her voice as she was being carried off with tears welding in her eyes, "Pappa! Mamma!"_

_Her father tried to crawl to save his little girl, but felt his strength diminishing and he died failing to save his little girl._

_Vandela cried as loud as she could; hoping someone would save her, "Mamma! Pappa! Hjälp mig!"_

_Unfortunately no one came and she started crying tears of fright as she was being carried into the Disney world._

_(End of flashback)_

Danyal looked at her neck closely and she asked, "What happened to your neck?"

Vandela answered, "That device is a translator that automatically changed my language from my native Swedish to English. That's a result of an experiment."

Danyal asked, "Why did they kidnap you?"

Vandela answered, "They thought I was one of the Chosen Children of Disney. When I told them that I didn't know what they were talking about, they subjected me, Toboé and several others to experiments. "

Danyal asked, "What kind of experiments?"

Vandela answered, "Toboé was subjected to an experiment that made him into a werewolf like his paternal great great grandfather Larry Talbot. When they were performing the experiment, the Dark Masters liked the idea of a werewolf being their slave, but what they didn't know was that it only works in the Universal Domain. I was given that translator chip on my neck. We both escaped from the Forbidden Castle and we came across Anakin Strife and the castle."

Danyal replied, "My God. at least you're safe from those demons."

Anakin was in another room with the Beast and he explained, "Vandela and Toboé were escapees from the Forbidden Castle. They were both abused by the Dark Masters."

The Beast had heard of the Dark Masters and he stated, "You don't have to worry about this castle. I would not allow anyone who would affiliate themselves with the Dark Masters without them paying a steep price."

* * *

Figaro began using a teleportation device and he saw Master Yen Sid on his desk.

He used the device and appeared before the sorcerer.

"Welcome back, Figaro," Master Yen Sid greeted.

Figaro asked, "What did you summon me here for?"

Master Yen Sid answered, "I have brought you here because there's a small orange kitten in the Enchanted Dominion's castle. The castle of King Stefan. He is looking for the boy who owns a snow white dwarf hamster."

The kitten's description was familiar to Figaro. "Do you mean Oliver?"

Master Yen Sid answered, "That's correct."

"Why is he looking for Natius?" Figaro wondered.

"The Dark Masters are becoming relentless," the sorcerer warned. "The Enchanted Dominion is also Maleficent's world, meaning the children are fated to encounter her."

Figaro asked, "Should I tell them about this or no?"

Perhaps it was in the heroes' best interest to know. "Yes," Master Yen Sid finally answered.

"And also tell them the next weapon is located in that world as well. But wait until the spell on the castle has been broken before you do."

Figaro understood. "Yes, sir."

Figaro asked, "Do you need me to do anything before I head back?"

"Not yet, the sorcerer answered. "I'll let you know when I next summon you."

Figaro headed back to the castle.

By the time he returned, he saw that the heroes were getting ready to leave. Belle had only discovered that her father was lost in the woods and was falling ill from the bitter cold. The Beast granted Belle her freedom, understanding how important her father was to her and deciding that the spell was of little importance right now. This satisfied Figaro, for this was an act of love.

The heroes went with Belle to find her father, hoping to see Nausicaä again too once they would return to the village.

**Author's notes: **What will become of Belle's father, will Anakin join our heroes? Tune in next episode.

The language I used for Vandela's kidnapping I used Swedish and here are the translations.

Visste du njuta av den filmen sötnos? = Did you enjoy that movie sweetie?

Ja pappa som jag gjorde. = Yes daddy I did.

Är detta den säkra vägen hem? = Is this a safe way back home?

Vem är du?! Vad gör du här? = Who are you?! What are you doing here?

Låt mig gå! = Let me go!

Mamma! = Mommy!

Vandela, kör! = Vandela, run!

Pappa! = Daddy!

Mamma = Mommy!

Mamma! Pappa! Hjälp mig! = Mommy! Daddy! Help me!


	10. Episode IX (9): Redemption of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit. I also do not own the lyrics to the small reprise of Home from the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast.**

Episode 9: Redemption of Hearts

Natius noticed that Maurice was lying on the snow with a gun that was lying in front of him!

Belle carefully lifted her father from the snow and placed him on Phillipe's back, carrying him back to the village.

Natius inspected the gun and recognized that it was Nausicaä's. But she wasn't here. Natius hoped she would be at the village. He decided to find her while Belle would be taking care of Maurice.

Natius asked a villager, " Do you know where your medical doctors are?

"There's a small hospital over by the clock tower," the villager answered, pointing to the tower.

* * *

"Thanks," Natius said, and hurried to the tower. When he got there, he saw a few doctors at the door of the hospital and walked up to them.

Natius asked, "Do you have a patient with a wound on her leg?"

"She's upstairs," one doctor answered. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"But it's important that I see her," Natius protested.

The doctor asked, "Are you related to her?"

"No, but-"

"Then you must wait until tomorrow," the doctor ordered.

Natius walked out of the hospital, disappointed that he would not be able to see Nausicaä. He decided to use the gun to stop Gaston!

He hurried to Belle's house, knowing the mob would be coming to take Maurice.

Natius aimed for the sky and he fired quieting the mob!

"You're all making a mistake," he cried. "Maurice is a good an honest man! He's not crazy!"

A villager asked, "Do you have any proof?"

Natius didn't, but Belle did. She used the Magic Mirror the Beast gave her, commanding it that she wanted to see him. She turned the mirror so it would face the mob. They all gasped in horror at the sight of the Beast.

"Don't be afraid," Belle assured them. "I know he looks viscous, but he's really kind and gentle."

Natius added, "He's been a father figure to a boy who is protecting him."

He looked at the doctors in the mob. "That's why I needed to see that girl with the wounded leg. The boy in the castle is her brother."

No one in the mob wanted to believe it. They thought Natius was crazy too.

Natius asked, "What more proof do you want?!"

* * *

Suddenly, Natius and his friends were grabbed and thrown in the celler along with Belle and Maurice. The mob began marching out of the village and into the woods, heading for the castle to kill the Beast.

Unbeknownst to the heroes, Anakin was still at the castle!

Natius asked Mahad, "Do you still have the lamp?"

Mahad replied, "Yes. Why?"

Natius answered, "I plan on using the lamp for this time. I rather not have this cost of one of yours."

Mahad gave Natius the lamp and Natius rubbed the lamp.

Belle kept trying to break the doors open. "I have to warn the Beast."

"We have to tell Nausicaä too," Natius added. He hoped that the doctors had joined the mob so he could return to the hospital once he escaped and tell her what was going on.

Mahad rubbed the lamp summoning the Genie and he handed Natius the lamp and he stated, "It's time for your wish."

Natius held the lamp and commanded, "I wish the doors to open!"

The Genie removed the locks and opened the doors, setting everyone free. "Hurry to the castle," he shouted. "I've got to tell Nausicaä what's going on!" And he hurried back to the hospital.

* * *

Much to his fortune, there wasn't anyone guarding the doors. He hurried inside and ran upstairs. He looked through the rooms when finally, he found Nausicaä in a bed with a bandages leg.

Nausicaä was surprised. "Natius?"

Natius cried, "There's a mob out to kill the Beast."

Nausicaä gave a shocked expression. "What about that boy?"

Natius had forgotten that Anakin was still at the castle and he cried, "I have to warn him."

Nausicaä lifted herself out of the bed. "I'm coming with you."

"But what about your leg?" Natius asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she insisted. She removed her bandages and saw that her wounds had almost completely healed. She hardly felt any pain as she stood on her feet. "Let's go," she said with determination.

Natius nodded and gave Nausicaä her gun back.

She gasped and asked, "How'd you get this?"

"We found Maurice in the woods and brought him home," he answered.

Nausicaä placed the gun in a holster and she stated, "Let's hurry."

* * *

Back at the castle, Anakin looked outside and saw a mob approaching the door. He wondered, were they coming to loot the castle or kill the Beast. Either way, he had to warn his master. He hurried to the west wing and approached the door to his chambers. "Pardon me, Master."

"Leave me in peace," the Beast said grimly.

"But the castle is under attack," Anakin cried. When he recieved no response, he asked, "What should we do?"

But the Beast decided that there was no hope for him now. Belle was gone along with his hope of the spell being broken. If this was his fate, to die a beast, then he was prepared to accept it.

"It doesn't matter now," he replied. "Just let them come."

Anakin didn't want the Beast to doe, so he rushed over to Vandela and Toboé!

He cried, "We got ourselves some intruders!"

Toboé checked to see if the moon was full and he transformed into a golden brown wolf and he asked, "Where are they now?"

"They're trying to break down the door," Anakin cried. "The barricade won't hold."

"Let them come," said Toboé. "We can take them."

The mob succeeded in forcing the front doors open. It seemed to quiet until the objects came to life and started fighting off the intruders. Anakin, Toboé, and Vandela joined in.

Anakin cut down one villager's pants and he laughed, "Looks like you're humiliated!"

Toboé snarled and jumped on a man, destroying his gun with his strength. Like an acrobat, Vandela flipped, jumped, punched, and kicked as she was fighting. Many of the other villagers were running away in fright of the objects and were also feeling humiliated for being attacked by them, thinking the castle was cursed.

Anakin noticed Gaston was just about to shoot the Beast, but he lunged at the man and he asked, "What are you doing trespasser?! If you want to live to see the next day then I would suggest that you leave this castle!"

"No!" He shouted. "That Beast is a danger to the people of my village. I'll not leave without his head!"

Anakin took out his katana lightsaber and he slashed Gaston's arm!

Anakin replied, "This is going to be one warning from me directly, get the bloody hell out of the castle unless you want to have your head on a pike and your limbs distributed to whoever you work for as a warning for future trespassers!"

"You little brat!"

The Beast saw that Anakin was in danger and hurried to help him.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

"Run," the Beast cried, pushing him away. "Run!"

* * *

The Beast took an arrow meant for Anakin and Gaston started to kick him around and asked, "What's the matter, Beast? Too kind he gentle to fight back?!"

Anakin threw a stone and he gave Gaston a n obscene gesture by extending his index and middle finger making a reversed peace sign as he taunted, "Hi Gas- head we didn't finish our battle!"

Belle cried as she saw Gaston about to go after Anakin and kill him, "Gaston! Don't!"

But the Beast continued to defend the boy. Nausicaä and Belle rushed in, hoping to save Anakin and the Beast.

Nausicaä took out her lightsaber spear and she snarled at Gaston, "Hey Gassy! It's time for you to pay!"

Gaston asked, "A woman fighting?"

He began laughing at her!

Nausicaä replied as she readied her spear to strike, "If you were to say those sexist remarks in front of a woman in Sparta, you would've ended up dead!"

"Stay out of this," the Beast pleaded, not wanting Nausicaä or Anakin to get hurt.

"Why are you doing this?" Anakin asked her.

Nausicaä looked at him. "Natius told me you don't remember anything about yourself. But I think I may know who you are." But before she could add on to the statement, she felt her weapon thrown out of her grip and her arms forced behind her back.

"Damn you!" she shouted. "I bet you're working for those Dark Masters, aren't you?"

Anakin and the Beast were shocked to hear that. They had heard about the Dark Masters.

Anakin snarled asking as he took the katana lightsaber in his hands, "What did they send you to do? Better answer my question or you'll be amputated!"

"I was sent here to take care of those brats I saw in the village. But that doesn't matter anymore because now I have a new mission: to kill the Beast and make Belle my wife!"

Nausicaä laughed. "They're not going to be happy with you once they hear you've abandoned your orders."

She winced in pain as she felt her arms pressed against her back.

"Let her go!" Anakin shouted.

The Beast had enough. He freed Nausicaä from the man's grasp and grabbed him by his neck and held him over the edge.

Gaston begged, "Please let me go! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Part of Anakin wanted the Beast to drop the man to his death, but part of him was afraid for him too. But the Beast would not allow his anger to control him this time. He was going to prove that he was better than that. "Get out," he softly growled, throwing him to the ground.

"Beast," Belle's voice cried.

"Belle," he said gently, climbing up the tower. And they both touched hands. "You came back," he whispered, gently touching her cheek. Suddenly, the Beast roared in pain as a dagger was ran through his side.

Anakin screamed, "Gaston! You will die tonight!"

The man lost his balance and fell to his death, screaming!

* * *

Nausicaä and Belle carefully lifted the Beast and set him down on his back. "You came back," he said, breathing heavily.

"Of course I came back," Belle sobbed. "Oh, if only I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way," the Beast said weakly.

"No," Anakin cried. "You're going to be okay!"

Belle stated, "We're together now, everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

The Beast replied, "At least I got to see you one... Last... Time."

Belle sang, "_**We are home. We are where we shall be forever. Trust in me for you know I won't run away from vtoday. This is all I need. And all that I need to say. Don't you know how you changed me? Strange how I finally see I found home. You're my home. Stay with me**_."

But the Beast's strength gave out and he drew his last breath.

Tears continued to fall from Belle's eyes. "Please, please don't leave me," she begged, crying. "I love you."

At that moment, the last petal fell and only a bare stem remained.

As the rain continued falling it began changing into magical sparks!

The Beast's body was lifted into the air and slowly began transforming into that of a humans. When the transformation was complete, he lifted himself from the ground as though he was brought back to life.

"Belle, it's me," the man said.

Belle looked at him, then into his eyes, recognizing them. "It is you," she said happily, and they both began kissing.

* * *

The curse on the castle began to lift. There was no more darkness and dread as the light and color started coming back and all of the objects became human servants again.

Anakin asked, "Sir, is it possible that you have a mirror with the ability to look into memories?"

The prince remembered. "Oh, Anakin, yes. Yes, of course." He hurried to the royal treasury and found a mirror sitting on a mantle.

"Thank you, Prince..."

"Adam," the prince finished. "Adam Vincent Gable Ashman. That is my real name."

Anakin replied, "Adam."

He looked at the Mirror of Recollections and he asked, "Who was I?"

The mirror began showing Anakin scenes of his past along with images of his family; including Nausicaä.

Anakin asked, "What happened to me physically? Am I dead?"

"No," Nausicaä answered. "You're still alive."

Adam stated to Anakin, "You have earned the mirror. I would like for you to have it, so you can discover more things about yourself."

Adam added, "When I first met you Anakin Strife, along with two other children accompanying you, a man named Aeson Stephanopoulos told me about the harrowing experience at the hands of the Dark Masters. You received a fate worse than dying itself. Your soul and mind have been imprisoned in the Disney Kingdom. I would like for you to go with these guys, especially if you want to find your way home."

Bianca asked, "Where do we head to now?"

Omar offered, "I will be driving the transportation that we're using. What world are we going to Figaro?"

"The Enchanted Dominion," he answered. "In other words, Aurora's world."

Bianca was thrilled to be going to the world of her ancestress!

"I have to warn you, though, the Dark Masters are becoming relentless and the Enchanted Dominion is also the home world of their leader Maleficent," Figaro warned.

Natius groaned. "I knew we'd be dealing with them sooner or later."

Figaro stated, "By the way, Oliver is looking for a boy who owns a snow white dwarf hamster."

Natius knew Figaro was referring to him and wondered what Oliver wanted.  
"He's waiting for you in the Enchanted Dominion," said Figaro.

Omar drove into the portal!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle of the Dark Masters, the four villains learned of the heroes' victory.

Jafar pounded his fist against the table in frustration. "Inconceivable!" he shouted. "Is there no one powerful enough to stop these children?"

A wicked smile crossed Maleficent's face. "I suppose it's time for me to take matters into my own hands."

"You're really going to go up against them?" Turbo asked.

She gripped her staff and answered, "As the old saying goes: 'If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself.' Besides, they're off to my world now anyway."' And she began creating a portal.

Before she could pass through, Frollo stopped her and said, "Maleficent." She turned around and gave him her attention. "For your sake, you had better come back alive," he warned.

At first, Maleficent was surprised that a man like her comrade would be concerned for her, but she decided to take advantage of the concept by smiling and saying, "Why, Frollo, I didn't know you cared."

In answer, he crossed his arms, grunted, and turned away. Maleficent grinned once more and passed through the portal.

Turbo noticed Danyal among the heroes and he asked, "Does this girl look familiar?"

"You're asking this now?" Jafar asked.

Turbo retorted, "I have a feeling that we have seen her."

Frollo asked, "What do you mean by that?"

An anthropomorphic weasel with black fur and green eyes wearing back bracelets, clothing suited for a common with a black hat. He was carrying two folders in his paws!

Frollo asked, "What is it this time?"

Frollo asked, "What do you mean by that?"

An anthropomorphic weasel with black fur and green eyes wearing back bracelets, clothing suited for a commoner with a black hat. He was carrying two folders in his paws!

Frollo asked, "What is it this time?"

"I have some newfound information to present to you," the weasel answered.

Turbo asked, "What's in those folders?"

The folders contained information about John Smith's companion Thomas Allen-son and a girl named Dorothy Gale.

At Turbo read the contents, he was beginning to understand that these were Danyal's ancestors.

Turbo asked, "What should we do about that magpie?"

"We can't make a decision without Maleficent," said Jafar. "We'll wait for her to come back."

"If she comes back," Frollo commented.

Jafar grinned. "Do you have so little faith in her?"

Frollo replied, "I have a speculation that she might come back scarred."

"She was right about one thing: sooner or later, we're going to have to deal with those brats ourselves," said Turbo.

Jafar asked, "So we have to wait until Maleficent returns? Why can't we just contact her?"

"I have my doubts that she will, so I say we try reaching her now while we have the chance," said Frollo.

"Very well," Jafar said and began using his magic to try to contact her.  
In the Enchanted Dominion, Maleficent took a moment to take in the scenery. It had been a long time since she returned to her world.

Her staff began reacting. She looked at the sphere and saw her comrades. "What is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you, my dear," Jafar was saying, "but we have some new information you might be interested regarding one of the children."

"Which one," Maleficent asked.

"The magpie known as Danyal," Turbo answered.

This interested Maleficent. "What have you found out?"

Turbo answered, "Her ancestors are Thomas Allen-son and Dorothy Gale

Maleficent was familiar with those names. "That means she's a child of both domains."

"What should we do about her?" Turbo asked.

Jafar stated, "I considering that she should bring her here."

"It won't be long until we meet each other," Maleficent was saying. "I'll be sure to capture her and bring her back to the castle."

"Assuming they don't kill you before that happens," said Frollo.

Maleficent retorted, "What makes you so confident?"

"Pay him no mind," said Jafar. "He's just jealous because he doesn't have powers like us."  
Turbo snickered in amusement.

Frollo yelled, "I'm not jealous!"

Maleficent had an idea. "If those children happen to come to any of your worlds, I'd like to see how the three of you would fare against them."

Turbo stated, "I think that magpie will be easy to capture."

"You three just wait and leave everything to me," Maleficent said and ended the connection.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle of King Stefan, an anthropomorphic orange kitten was holding a small cage containing Yuki.

He asked trying to see if he could be able to understand hamster, "How did you come across here?"

Yuki stated, "I was just waiting for Natius because I had to be sent back home because I was chewing on some binders, when I was placed in a tank, but I was grabbed by scary looking hands and when I woke up, I realized that I wasn't in Los Angeles anymore. I don't get it, why did they send me home?"

The orange kitten wondered, "Did Natius bring you with him or did you sneak your way with him?"

"Do you mean before the scary hands grabbed me?"

"Yes," the kitten answered. "Before you were caught chewing on binders."

Yuki answered, "His younger sister freed me and I climbed into his backpack."

Yuki added, "As soon as I was caught by Natius, his mother had to pick me up."

Oliver began thinking about the time that he got into a fight with Littlefoot, but when it came to the critics Oliver lost in the box office reception once Siskel and Ebert gave Littlefoot two thumbs up, ending the fight. Before losing, he saw his opponent about to cry as he said the word, "Mother..."

Oliver looked at Yuki and he asked her trying to keep his composure, "Did your owner get in trouble for your little misadventure? I've been hearing that he got detention for that, you should consider yourself lucky that you weren't taken to an Elementary School or even thrown into an area where feral cats roam. So what you did was reckless and foolish."

Yuki began to harbor feelings of guilt. "I didn't realize I would be getting Natius into such a great amount of trouble. I wasn't thinking about the danger I would be getting into either. I always thought that as long as I was with Natius, I would always be safe."

Oliver replied, "By the way, this is the home world of Maleficent. One of the four Dark Masters of Disney. She has a pet crow that would see you as a little snack."

Yuki had nightmares about crows in the past and always feared what they do to hamsters like her.

"Don't worry, though. I won't let them harm you," the kitten promised.

Yuki wasn't sure she could trust Oliver. After all, his kind eats hers. "How can I trust you won't eat me first?"

"I have orders not to harm you," Oliver answered.

Yuki asked, " But why keep me in this cage?"

She began chewing on the bars of the cage much to Oliver's annoyance as he stated, "You better cut that out if you know what's good for you. I asked Master Yen Sid to put an enchantment on the bars. Every time you try to bite the cage not only will it repair itself, but it will also partially sedate you."

Yuki was starting to realize that as she was beginning to feel drowsy. She hoped that this was a dream and when she would wake up, she'd be safe at home with Natius.

**Author's Notes: **I would like to give special thanks to MillenniumPrincess for helping me with this story. Will the heroes be up to the challenge in facing Maleficent?


End file.
